Nin'gen doushi
by Accro-aux-mangas
Summary: Naruto a, un jour, fait une promesse. Seulement, pour la réaliser, cela va être très dur. D'autant plus avec tous les événements qui vont se produire. Pourra-t-il la tenir ou devra-t-il y renoncer pour conserver la paix dans le monde?... Fiction écrite en collaboration avec Tonaru.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma nouvelle fiction, une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis des années et que j'ai enfin réussi à bien formuler pour l'écrire. Je voulais absolument faire une fiction surnaturelle, j'adore l'univers des vampires, des loups-garous et de tous les êtres mystiques et avec tout ça, j'ai écris cette fic'. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. :)

Voici le prologue, dans les jours qui suivent le chapitre un sera publié et après c'est toutes les deux semaines environ que je publierais un nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour m'encourager vu qu'elle est en cours d'écriture. ^^

PS : Vu qu'elle est en cours d'écriture, je vous préviens d'avance qu'étant à la fac, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de continuer ma fic' comme j'aimerais et que de ce fait, il y aura sûrement de l'attente entre chaque chapitre. Merci de votre compréhension. ;)

PS2 : Il y aura sûrement des fautes d'inattention par-ci par-là, je relis bouts par bouts mais j'en laisse passer, je le sais. S'il y a une bêta-lectrice qui se propose, j'accepte avec plaisir ! En plus, elle aura la suite en avant-première parce que je lui demanderais son avis sur la suite. =3

(Fiction écrite en collaboration avec Tonaru. Merci à toi ! ^^ )

Prologue.

« Vous voyez toutes ces choses surnaturelles que vous lisez dans les livres, que vous voyez à la télévision, dans les films ? Vous voyez bien de quoi je parle, les vampires, les loups-garous, les elfes, les fées et toutes ces autres créatures mystiques qui couvrent les écrits. Oui, toutes ces histoires là. Tout cela n'est que des histoires, des mythes, des inventions pour vous, mais, détrompez-vous rapidement, ils existent ! Et encore plus étonnant encore, ils vivent parmi vous, cachant leurs capacités aux simples humains et surtout, croyez-moi ils sont encore plus incroyables que ce que vous pouvez croire. Je vais ainsi vous livrer les secrets de cette population en vous racontant mon histoire.

N'avez plus peur de nous, acceptez-nous, nous ne sommes pas ce que vous croyez...

Je me présente, Naruto Uzumaki. Je suis le plus vieux représentant de mon clan, celui des renards. Petite précision par là, énormément de clans d'êtres surnaturels sont des représentants d'une espèce animale. Mais il n'y a pas que nous, les ''loups-garous'', familièrement appelés ainsi dans votre culture, il y a aussi d'autres ''créatures'', ou nin'gen doushi, du japonais, qui signifie la créature humaine, terme que nous utilisons pour nous désigner les uns les autres. Effectivement, nous sommes des espèces différentes et nous ne nous entendons pas forcément les uns les autres mais notre espèce, les métamorphes, est quand même majoritairement dominante de part son nombre.

Sinon pour revenir à moi, j'ai atteint il y a peu de temps mes deux milles soixante trois ans, étant né le dix octobre de l'an moins quarante-neuf avant Jésus-Christ, même si depuis mes vingt cinq ans, je n'ai plus vieillit physiquement comme n'importe quel nin'gen doushi. Est-il utile de préciser que la plupart d'entre nous sommes immortels, ne pouvant mourir que sous certaines conditions.

Il y a des centaines d'années nous vivions librement parmi les humains, seulement, un jour, une révolte éclata entre nos deux mondes. Les humains, vos ancêtres, ont pris peur de notre puissance et ont essayé de nous exterminer. C'était au septième siècle après Jésus-Christ.

Depuis ce temps-là, notre nombre a diminué et nous vivons reclus dans des contrées reculées avant d'atteindre un certain âge qui nous permet alors de vivre dans votre société sans être remarqués. En effet, il faut, avant de pouvoir contrôler à la perfection nos pouvoirs et ainsi ne jamais être découverts, plusieurs siècles d'existence.

Au moment du génocide j'avais déjà un parfait contrôle et je m'étais intégré à la société, j'ai ainsi pu échapper à une mort certaine. Cependant beaucoup de personnes de ma famille dont mes parents ou mes amis proches n'ont pas eu cette chance comme beaucoup d'inconnus.

Nous avons eut beaucoup de mal pour continuer à survivre au fil des siècles mais pour assurer un futur à nos espèces respectives, nous avons effacé au fur et à mesure la moindre trace de notre existence que vous aviez relaté pour prévenir vos descendants.

Jamais l'explication de ce génocide ne fut trouvée, nous étions et demeurons pacifistes, de ce fait nous ne voyons pas pourquoi nos proches sont décédées dans d'atroces souffrances, malgré tout ce que nous faisions pour aider les autres grâce à nos pouvoirs.

De ce fait je commence ce livre en espérant qu'un jour, il vous sera montré, à vous, les humains, notre existence et notre désir de vivre au grand jour sans avoir peur. J'espère qu'un jour prochain nous pourrons coexister de nouveau sans prendre peur les uns des autres. »

A suivre...

Je sais que c'est peu mais la suite était absolument pas possible à être coupée pour que je vous en donne un peu plus. Mais bon ça vous donne bien l'eau à la bouche comme ça ! xD

Reviews please ! Ça m'encourage grandement à écrire plus vite ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Voici le premier chapitre !

Je rajoute ici vu que la question m'a déjà été posée deux fois, cette histoire sera du NaruSasu.

Bonne lecture ! =3

**Chapitre 1**

Naruto reposa son stylo sur son bureau, faisant une pause dans son récit. Il avait commencé par le plus simple expliquer les bases, et il allait bientôt devoir s'attaquer au plus dur en relatant une bonne partie de l'histoire. Seulement, ces quelques pages avaient remontées nombre de souvenirs douloureux à la surface et il fallait qu'il aille souffler pour se reprendre. Il déposa les quelques pages dans un coffre fort bien caché où reposaient déjà quelques documents sur sa vie et sur sa famille disparue puis il alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer à manger.

Naruto possédait un physique avantageux, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix pour ses cent dix kilos de muscles, taillés durant ses nombreuses heures de chasse en forêt et les autres en salle de musculation. Sa nature profonde lui procurait un charme félin qui accentuait l'attraction des autres, il faisait ainsi tomber dans ses bras de nombreuses femmes mais aussi des hommes, ne faisant pas de distinction entre les deux sexes. De plus, le renard qu'il était s'était matérialisé sur ses joues en trois traits parallèles sur chaque joues qui ressemblaient à des cicatrices renforçant son air bestial. Il avait aussi de magnifiques et indomptables cheveux blonds ainsi que des yeux bleus faisant croire à un ciel d'été dépourvu de nuages.

Depuis deux années maintenant, le blond avait trouvé refuge au Japon, pays qu'il n'avait visité depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. Ce pays disposait d'une culture qui le fascinait et qu'il avait apprit à énormément aimer, le faisant revenir régulièrement dans cette contrée, bien que quasiment jamais dans la même ville pour ne pas être reconnu. Cette fois-ci, il retournait dans la capitale où il n'était venu que deux fois seulement, après tout il y avait tellement de personnes dans cette ville qu'il ne risquait pas d'être reconnu par quelqu'un qu'il aurait croiser il y a quatre-vingt ans.

Cette fois-ci, le blond avait décidé de passer pour un héritier, après tout, depuis le temps qu'il vivait il avait eu le temps d'amasser une coquette somme lui permettant de posséder plusieurs pieds à terre de part le monde. Ainsi, Naruto était étudiant en histoire, faisant croire qu'il commençait juste ses études, revenant d'un voyage de sept ans dans le monde entier. Sa faculté trouvée, ses inscriptions et son installation réalisées, il allait pouvoir aller à la fac le jour suivant. Il avait vraiment envie de prendre dix années de pause pour son cerveau, temps qu'il passait dans chaque ville avant d'en changer, vu qu'il ne vieillissait pas comme les autres, ainsi en prenant histoire il n'avait pas à apprendre grand chose étant donné qu'il avait vécu nombre des grands événements de ce monde.

Le renard se remit de son humeur morose après un bon repas et décida de somnoler devant la télévision jusqu'à l'heure où il devrait se préparer à aller à l'université. Il espérait tout de même qu'il arriverait à rapidement se faire quelques connaissances et qu'il passerait de bonnes années à Tokyo avant de reprendre la route.

Quand l'heure de partir sonna pour Naruto, celui-ci était déjà fin prêt depuis un moment, il descendit donc jusqu'au sous-sol qui était le parking de sa résidence pour retrouver sa petite voiture rouge. Il arriva rapidement à la fac, une place de parking trouvée et il marchait actuellement dans la cour blindée d'étudiants plus différents les uns que les autres.

Le blondinet sourit en entendant qu'il faisait déjà son petit effet auprès de la gente féminine et même un peu masculine avant de s'en désintéresser pour se diriger vers les panneaux d'affichage qui le renseignèrent rapidement sur son emploi du temps.

Les informations nécessaires en tête, il se rendit à l'amphithéâtre où se déroulerait son cours et il prit place dans les rangées du fond avec une pause décontractée en attendant le professeur. L'amphi se remplit de plus en plus, finissant presque complet seulement pour une raison qu'il n'avait pas compris, ce n'était pas lui qui était entouré par un harem, mais bien un autre qu'il n'avait ni réussit à voir, ni à sentir pour le reconnaître plus tard vu la dose de parfum et de phéromones dégagées par les donzelles autour de l'étudiant. Cela l'avait légèrement vexé mais en même temps il avait plus que caché ses propres phéromones pour ne pas qu'on vienne le coller alors il n'avait pas à se plaindre s'il n'y avait que quelques filles autour de lui. La présentation coutumière du professeur se fit durant toute l'heure, causant le plus profond ennui à Naruto qui avait concentré toute son attention sur les personnes présentes dans la salle pour essayer de repérer quelqu'un de son espèce. Seulement les seuls nin'gen doushi dans la salle étaient une femme-aigle et un homme-requin dont il n'avait absolument pas envie de faire la connaissance au vu des regards glacés des deux, semble-t-il amis, même s'ils l'avaient rapidement salués avec respect en le reconnaissant. On n'insultait jamais un chef de meuf sous peine de recevoir un châtiment, même si Naruto n'était pas autant à cheval sur les règles, même si ne le faisait pas savoir aux autres, ça pouvait toujours servir.

Le cours prit fin sur ces dernières pensées du renard qui se posait des questions sur la marche à suivre. Il avait trente minutes de pause avant le prochain cours dans cette même salle et il se demandait quoi faire. Devait-il attirer les personnes les plus susceptibles de bien s'entendre avec lui avec ses phéromones ou allait-il faire comme les humains le faisaient par eux-mêmes ?

Sa réflexion lui prit cinq secondes avant qu'il ne relâche une dose particulièrement bien dosée d'hormones et qu'il attende le résultat.

Il observa son environnement avant de voir un brun à l'air un peu sauvage à sa gauche lui faire de grands signes pour attirer son attention. Il retint un sourire satisfait et répondit au signe avant de prendre ses affaires et de rejoindre la petite bande en bloquant doucement de nouveau ses hormones.

De plus près, le brun ressemblait presque à un chien avec ses cheveux bruns partant dans tous les sens, ses yeux à l'air canin et des canines très prononcées. A ses côtés se trouvait une fille à l'air extrêmement timide qui semblait être la petite-amie du chien au vu du bras de celui-ci posé sur ses épaules jouant doucement avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Les yeux presque blancs de la jeune fille l'interpellèrent mais elle avait un comportement tellement effacé qu'il préféra observer les deux autres restants. Il y avait la copie conforme de la brune en homme, qui devait donc être de sa famille à n'en pas douter, ayant les mêmes yeux blancs, les mêmes cheveux noirs et la même peau pâle. Puis il y avait un brun aux cheveux attachés en queue de cheval très haute qui possédait un air de feignant fini imprimé sur le visage bien qu'il voyait l'intelligence transpirer dans son regard affûté posé sur lui, le jaugeant presque. Il fallait donc qu'il prenne attention à celui-ci pour ne pas être découvert même si cela lui semblait fort peu probable, malgré tout il ne fallait négliger aucun détail pour pouvoir vivre paisiblement.

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka, t'avais l'air sympa et t'étais tout seul alors je t'ai appelé. On pourrait être potes, non ? Commença rapidement le chien fou.

-Kiba, un peu de tenue ! Le réprimanda le brun aux yeux blancs avant de se tourner vers le brun et de lui tendre sa main. Moi c'est Neji Hyuga, enchanté.

-De même, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Et pour répondre à ta question Kiba, pourquoi pas. Répondit le renard en souriant amicalement à la bande.

-Avec plaisir. Sinon le flemmard là, c'est Shikamaru Nara et la belle brune c'est ma petite-amie, la cousine de Neji, Hinata Hyuga.

-D'accord. Enchanté. Répondit poliment Naruto en leur adressant un signe de tête.

-Et sinon pourquoi t'as pris histoire ? Demanda Kiba.

-Je voudrais devenir historien, c'est très prisé comme poste mais j'ai la liberté de mouvement alors je peux postuler où je veux sans problèmes.

-Comment ça, où tu veux ? Continua le chien avide d'informations.

-Bah j'ai de l'argent de côté donc je peux bouger tranquillement dans le monde entier comme je l'ai fais après le lycée.

-T'as été où ? T'as été où ? S'extasia Kiba contaminant les autres de sa curiosité maladive.

-Un peu partout, en sept ans, j'en ai vu du monde. J'ai fais tous les continents même si je me suis pas trop attardé en Afrique, il faisait trop chaud. Puis j'ai voulu réaliser mon rêve alors je suis rentré pour reprendre les études. Répondit Naruto d'un air rêveur, aimant beaucoup cette vie qu'il s'était créé et qu'il aurait aimé avoir.

-Je suis admiratif. Franchement. J'aurais kiffé pouvoir faire ça mais c'est la dèche chez moi alors j'peux pas, déjà que je taff en plus des cours... Souffla Kiba dépité.

-Ouais, c'est sûr que moi aussi j'aurais aimé pouvoir voyager comme toi mais Kiba l'a dit, j'en ai pas les moyens non plus. Ajouta Neji, approuvé d'un signe de tête par Shikamaru.

-Je comprends. Déclara Naruto, comprenant enfin ce qu'avait voulu dire Kiba.

Le blond n'avait pas compris un traître mot de la phrase de Kiba. Après tout, qu'est-ce que pouvait bien être ''kiffer'', ''dèche'' et ''taff'' ? Il n'arrivait même pas à trouver une possible définition à ''dèche''. Que pouvait bien se trouver chez le brun pour qu'il ne puisse pas partir ? Il préféra ignorait ce dilemme et continua de discuter avec ses nouveaux amis. Ils parlèrent encore une vingtaine de minutes avant que le professeur n'arrive, parlant de leurs vies respectives avec leurs choix de futurs, un peu de leurs loisirs, argumentant sur les derniers films à la mode pour finir par s'asseoir tous au même endroit pour suivre leur premier cour de l'année.

L'heure fut longue pour Naruto, la première année allait être très ennuyeuse étant donné que tout ce qui était dans les livres de débutants, il le connaissait déjà et la plupart du temps il avait même vécu ces événements. Et la journée venait juste de commencer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche pour remarquer que Shikamaru dormait alors il décida d'en faire de même, enfin il allait somnoler pour ne pas se retrouver dans une situation déplaisante s'il faisait le moindre faux pas en dormant. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas contrôler totalement son corps et ses pouvoirs en dormant, surtout s'il faisait un cauchemar comme il en faisait quasiment toutes les nuits depuis le génocide et le meurtre de ses parents. Il soupira puis s'autorisa à fermer les yeux pour se reposer un peu. Cependant il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente, ne voulant pas replonger dans ses souvenirs douloureux, c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit vraiment dans l'amphithéâtre, ne faisant pas attention et plongeant dans un sommeil profond.

-Naruto ! Viens manger ! Cria une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux roux d'une petite chaumière reculée dans la campagne.

-J'arrive mère ! Cria un renard roux courant dans le champ pour rejoindre la femme.

-Et arrêtes d'utiliser tes pouvoirs n'importe comment jeune garnement ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu les maîtrises correctement que tu dois faire n'importe quoi ! Ronchonna sa mère.

-Mais ! Je peux les utiliser tranquillement quand je suis à la maison, c'est tellement tentant l'odeur des champs, de la nature, surtout sous ce magnifique soleil... Déclara rêveur le blond après s'être transformé.

-Je suis d'accord mais j'espère que tu fais bien attention quand tu es en ville, il y a beaucoup de tensions en ce moment entre nos deux espèces. Les humains -ne sont plus comme avant, ils commencent à prendre peur de nous et je n'apprécie guère cela. Je me fais du soucis pour toi mon fils.

-J'y fais très attention mère, je vous promets de redoubler de vigilance par ces temps de trouble. Abdiqua le blond sous le sourire de bonheur de la rousse.

-Bien, ton père ne devrait pas tarder. Passons à table. Continua la femme en baisant le front de son fils qui s'installait. Tiens la voilà.

-Bonsoir à vous deux. Le repas sent divinement bon Kushina, je te félicite, tu as redoublé d'efforts encore une fois.

-Merci Minato.

Et le couple s'embrassa, Kushina déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son mari, un beau blond aux yeux bleus, grand et bien proportionné dont son fils avait tiré ses traits enjôleurs.

Mais bientôt le décor changea du tout au tout, passant d'un paysage radieux sous le soleil d'été dans la campagne, entourée des doux sons de la nature, à une nuit froide d'hiver dans une ville où le silence régnait en maître. Mais le paysage changea encore, des cris stridents se firent entendre dans les rues, des hurlements de terreur et d'autres d'attaque alors que le ciel prenait lentement mais sûrement une couleur rouge, couleur de sang du aux flammes qui longeaient les murs et incendiaient la ville petit à petit.

C'est dans une petite ruelle à l'abri des regards que trois personnes se tenaient, adoptant un caractère de panique, regardant dans tous les coins et sous tous les angles autour d'eux s'il n'y avait personne, tremblant dès qu'un hurlement de souffrance se faisait entendre au loin.

-Minato, je savais que cela allait dégénérer, les humains devenaient trop mauvais avec le temps. Il fallait s'y attendre mais je ne pensais que cela adopterait de telles proportions. Je suis tellement triste, après tout ce que nous avons fait pour eux, comment peuvent-ils s'en prendre à nous ainsi avec tant de méchanceté ? Déblatéra Kushina sous le regards tristes des deux hommes de sa vie alors que son visage était ravagée par les larmes.

-Mère, nous devons quitter la ville dans les plus brefs délais, c'est trop dangereux de rester ici. Fuyons, nous reconstruirons notre vie ailleurs, en se faisant passer pour des humains. Plaida Naruto en lançant un regard empressé vers la sortie de la ruelle.

-Mais nous devons faire quelque chose pour les autres ! Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser mourir ! S'empressa de répondre la rousse.

-Non Kushina ! Notre fils a raison, notre passage ici fut bref et sera le dernier, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les autres sans risquer notre vie. Même si c'est difficile nous devons le faire. J'en suis tout aussi triste que toi. Naruto ouvres la voie, tu as plus de chance que nous de ne pas être repéré, ils ne connaissent pas ta vraie nature. Déclara Minato en serrant sa femme dans ses bras et en avançant vers la sortie.

-J'y vais de ce pas. Prions pour que nous en sortions sains et saufs. S'enquit le jeune blond avec des yeux attristés.

Naruto ouvrit ainsi la voie et la famille se mit à courir dans les rues vers la sortie de la ville, même si chacun se retenait corps et âmes pour ne pas demi-tour et aider leurs congénères qui continuaient de hurler les uns après les autres à chaque fois qu'ils étaient découverts. Ils ne leur restaient qu'un pâté de maison à parcourir, ils entrevoyaient la sortie quand soudain Minato poussa de toutes ses forces son fils dans une ruelle adjacente en voyant des humains armés jusqu'aux dents apparaître devant eux. Il avait voulu en faire de même avec sa femme mais il n'en eut pas le temps, les humains les encerclaient déjà.

Il connaissait la suite, il savait ce qui allait se passer, ils allaient mourir ici mais il avait une consolation, leur fils qu'ils avaient eus tant de mal à avoir allait vivre. Kushina pleurait déjà, ayant elle aussi acceptée son triste destin, pleurant de ne pas savoir si son petit Naruto allait survivre et pleurant de ne jamais pouvoir le voir vivre sa vie, avoir une femme et des enfants à son tour, elle ne le verrait plus grandir. Sa joie, son bonheur allait désormais être seul au monde et ce, pour toujours.

Naruto se releva à toute vitesse et sortit rapidement de la ruelle pour voir ses parents aux prises d'un groupe d'humain dévoré par une folie dévastatrice. Il connaissait lui aussi la suite mais il ne pouvait l'accepter. Les larmes embuèrent ses yeux. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Puis son père lui lança un dernier sourire avant d'être tué devant ses yeux. Il hurla sa peine. Il hurla sa douleur. Il voulut courir pour sauver sa mère. Il voulut courir pour tuer ces humains débiles qui lui volaient ses parents. Il voulut les tuer dans d'atroces souffrances pour compenser sa haine montante. Mais tout cela fut stoppé quand sa mère lui parla dans ses pensées.

« Mon petit Naruto, je suis si triste que nous ne puissions pas continuer ensemble. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra mais pardonne-les d'avoir pris peur devant nous et d'avoir réagit avec excès. Convins-les plus tard de revenir sur leur décision. Maintenant changes-toi et fuis. Fuis pour ta survie. Fuis et vis pour nous. Pour toujours. Je t'aime mon fils et ton père t'aimait aussi de tout son cœur. Jures-moi que tu feras ce que je t'ai dis ! »

Mais Naruto ne pouvait répondre quand il la voyait tourner sur elle-même pour échapper à la mort encore quelques instants pour pouvoir lui livrer ses dernières paroles.

« JURES-LE MOI ! »

« Je te le jures mère. Je vous aimerais pour toujours, tous les deux et je ferais ce que vous m'avez demandé. »

Les humains réussirent à l'attraper. Naruto fit quelques pas dans une réaction instinctive pour la sauver. Il ne voulait pas que sa mère meurt. Il l'aimait tellement. C'était sa mère. Il n'en avait qu'une.

Sa mère le vit et hurla ses derniers mots avant de voir son fils exécuter son ordre et elle mourut, une sourire soulagé aux lèvres en tombant près de l'amour de sa vie.

-Cours ! Fuis et survis mon fils !

Et c'est ce jour-là qu'une grande partie de la population surnaturelle fut décimée. Naruto quittant la ville sous sa forme de renard, ne se retournant qu'une fois sur la colline pour constater le massacre, voyant la ville hurler sa peine, ronger par les flammes de la folie humaine. Ce fut la dernière fois que le blond apparut dans ce pays, n'osant jamais y retourner une seule fois, même plus de mille ans plus tard.

Naruto se releva d'un coup, prit une immense inspiration pour se retenir de crier et porta sa main à son cœur instinctivement. Il s'était endormit dans l'amphithéâtre, bêtement, alors qu'il s'était dit avant que c'était trop dangereux. Il comprima rapidement ses pouvoirs en lui pour constater qu'il était miraculeusement resté en humain, se changeant habituellement en renard à la fin de ce rêve horrible. Il haleta quelques instants encore puis se recomposa, redevenant calme à nouveau. Même s'il avait l'impression d'entendre les cris dans le lointain.

-Hey Naruto, ça va ? Demanda Kiba d'un air véritablement préoccupé en chuchotant.

-Oui... Désormais, je me sens mieux. C'était juste un mauvais rêve. Répondit-il en chuchotant aussi.

-Tu nous as fais peur Naruto-kun. Il avait l'air affreux ce rêve pour que tu te réveilles comme cela. Chuchota Hinata en le regardant d'un air soucieux.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Dit-il en souriant même son sourire ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour constater qu'il ne restait plus que dix minutes, il allait attendre la fin puis savourerait une bonne brise pour se remettre totalement. Ces quatre nouveaux amis continuèrent de le regarder avec attention encore quelques instants avant qu'ils ne détournent le regard et continuent d'écouter le professeur.

« - Naruto-sama, vous allez bien ? Interrogea dans son esprit la femme-aigle.

-Oui, je te remercie de ta sollicitude. Un très mauvais souvenir qui persiste. Par ailleurs, je ne connais pas vos noms, quels sont-ils ?

-Karin et Suigetsu, Naruto-sama. Nous ne serons sûrement pas amis vu l'écart entre nos deux espèces mais je préfère entretenir de bons rapports avec vous étant donné le temps que nous allons passer ensemble durant ces années d'études.

-C'est très gentil, j'en espère tout autant. Puissions-nous nous entraider en cas de problème.

-Je suis d'accord. Sur ce, la fin de ce cours allant sonner, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne journée.

-Merci. Et une autre chose, tutoies-moi, je ne suis pas si supérieur que cela.

-Détrompez-vous sur ce point. Mais si cela peut vous... Non, te faire plaisir alors je ferais ainsi, dans la mesure du possible.

-Au revoir Karin.

-Au revoir Naruto-sama. »

Les dix minutes s'étant écoulées et le cours finit, la bande d'amis se retrouva sur le campus à marcher tranquillement dans le parc en profitant du doux temps printanier. Naruto en eut un pincement au cœur comme à chaque fois après ce rêve mais ce n'était pire que quand il était en hiver.

-Alors Naruto, c'était quoi ce cauchemar pour que sursautes autant. J'ai fais un bond avec toi quoi ! Demanda Kiba avec toujours autant d'entrain, ne se doutant pas des retombées de sa question.

-Hein ? Bah, je sais plus trop...

-Ah bon ? Tu t'es fait buter ou un truc comme ça ? Continua le chien sur sa lancée.

-Ouais je crois que c'est ça... On peut passer à autre chose maintenant, il parlait de quoi le prof au fait ? Esquiva Naruto, pas vraiment à l'aise.

-Il parlait du fait que son cours serait concentré essentiellement sur l'époque médiévale dans le monde entier. Très intéressant, je connais pas grand chose là-dessus. Raconta Neji.

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup aussi cette période et chaque pays l'a vécu différemment, c'est très intéressant. Continua Hinata.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Tant que c'est pas l'antiquité ça me va. Répondit Naruto sans faire trop attention même si c'était une réponse banale.

-T'aime pas l'antiquité, c'est pourtant ce qui ait le mieux, surtout avec tous les mythes dans toutes les cultures. J'adore cette période moi.

-Hm, oui, ça dépend du point de vue. Je préfère l'histoire un peu plus récente moi mais je m'y ferais très bien. Bon je pars un peu vite mais il faut que je rentres, j'ai besoin de repos. A demain. Conclut le blond en commençant à partir.

-Mais Naruto-kun on a encore cours après. On a juste une pause. S'exclama la petite brune.

-Oui, je le sais bien. Tu pourras me dire ce que vous avez fais demain, c'est que le début de l'année, je ne risque pas grand chose. A demain, bonne après-midi.

Puis il partit du campus rejoindre sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui sous les regards intrigués de ces nouveaux amis qui se consultèrent du regard pour une réponse sans réussir à en trouver une. Il savait maintenant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que de s'endormir en cours, on ne l'y reprendrait plus à refaire cette erreur.

Même Karin, d'une espèce qui n'a pourtant aucun point commun avec la sienne s'était inquiétée. En revenant sur ce sujet, elle avait dit une chose étrange au sujet de sa supériorité. Avec toutes ses années d'errance, il avait raté quelque chose dans leur monde ? Peut-être devrait-il s'organiser un voyage de retour aux sources ? Il y réfléchirait plus tard, pour l'instant il allait dormir et espérait que son sommeil serait moins agité que tout à l'heure.

**A suivre...**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Une petite review s'il vous plaît ! =)

A deux semaines ! (Je publierai donc tous les vendredis normalement =3 )

Je précise aussi qu'à la base je voulais faire un One-Shot et qu'arrivant à la 50ème page, cela n'était plus possible, surtout que je continue d'écrire... -_-

De ce fait, j'espère que le découpage ne sera pas trop horrible.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit de sommeil qu'il eut pour une fois relativement paisible, même s'il s'était réveillé encore une fois en sueur, en hurlant et pour changer, transformé en renard. Malgré tout cela il était quand même plus reposé que la veille.

Il se prépara rapidement et se rendit à l'université pour ses cours.

Il espérait qu'il trouverait rapidement une distraction pour améliorer son quotidien morose car chaque début de ses nouvelles vies étaient ennuyeuses à mourir et lui faisait remonter à la surface tous ses plus terribles souvenirs. Il lâcha un soupir monumental en arrivant puis apercevant Kiba et sa copine à quelques mètres, il alla les saluer.

-Bonjour Kiba, Kinata.

-Hé Naruto, tu vas mieux ? On t'a prit les cours d'hier pour pas que tu sois paumé dès le début.

-Bonjour Naruto-kun. Sourit Hinata.

-Merci Kiba, c'est sympa. Ouais y'a plus de problèmes maintenant. On y va ? Où sont les autres ? S'enquit le blond, ne voulant pas s'étaler sur le sujet.

-Ils sont déjà en cours, on t'attendait. Allons-y.

Et les trois amis se rendirent en cours.

Les cours s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres, les semaines s'écoulèrent, les mois passèrent et la bande d'amis qui avait connu des agrandissements se retrouva en septembre où les premiers partiels approchaient à grands pas.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient à leurs débuts que cinq, bientôt s'ajoutèrent à leur groupe, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Choji et Shino ainsi qu'une pile électrique appelée Lee.

Sakura était une jeune fille tout en formes féminines, aimant particulièrement la couleur rose, elle possède un grand front qui est l'insulte principale qu'utilise sa rivale et meilleure amie, Ino. La rose a aussi une force brute assez impressionnante et une volonté à toutes épreuves. Ino, quand à elle, possède aussi un physique très appréciable mais elle est blonde aux yeux bleus et très reconnaissable plutôt à l'ouïe qu'à la vue, étant donné qu'elle trouve toujours une raison pour finir par hurler sur les autres. Mais même si les deux filles sont hautes en couleur et s'hurle dessus car leurs goûts pour les hommes sont trop proches voire identiques, elles restent très gentilles et attentionnées.

La dernière fille, Tenten, c'est une fille simple, coiffée avec deux gros chignons et qui a forte affection pour les armes. J'aime pas trop ce côté de sa personnalité mais comme on dit, il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

Ensuite Choji... Choji mange. Beaucoup. Y'a pas grand chose à dire d'autre. Cet homme a toujours mais vraiment toujours de la nourriture sur lui. C'en est presque impressionnant dans son genre.

Shino est quelqu'un de plutôt secret, c'est un grand ami de Tenten et pour le qualifier, je dirais que c'est un fou des insectes, il serait prêt à tuer quelqu'un si on porte atteinte à la moindre petite bestiole. Et aussi je crois que je ne saurais jamais le reconnaître dans la rue s'il n'avait plus sa couche de vêtements, il est tout le temps caché derrière un long manteau à capuche et des lunettes de soleil. Marque de fabrique de sa famille de ce que m'a dit Tenten, ça m'a laissé septique mais on s'y fait.

Et Lee, ce mec ne manque pas d'énergie. Il est toujours partant pour tout ce qui touche au sport et déblatère des phrases sur la fougue de la jeunesse que personne ne comprend, mais il est attachant dans son genre. Et lui, je peux vous dire que vous le raterez jamais si vous le croisiez, de part le fait qu'il hurle tout le temps mais aussi parce qu'il porte une affreuse combinaison verte moulante à longueur de temps, qu'il porte une coupe au bol et qu'il a des sourcils tellement épais qu'ils disparaissent sous sa frange. Il est spécial mais très gentil et très enthousiaste aussi.

Pour revenir aux examens qui approchaient à grands pas, alors que tout ses amis étaient à l'agonie croulant sous les fiches de révisions, Naruto ne prit que quelques heures pour bien se remémorer les dates du livre qui n'étaient pas forcément les vraies, ce qui le perturbait un peu mais il n'avait pas le choix et attendait tranquillement les examens. Il avait d'ailleurs failli mourir assassiné par Sakura et Ino parce qu'il restait calme alors que les deux filles étaient encore plus hystériques qu'habituellement en révisant toutes les trente secondes les dates de leurs cours pour ne pas les oublier. Elles voulurent se venger et lui posèrent plein de questions auquel il répondit avec un flegme égalant celui de Shikamaru. Il s'en rappelait encore, c'était il y a deux jours.

-Puisque tu as l'air de tout savoir. On va te tester Naruto. Commença Sakura avec une aura mauvaise.

-Ouais allons-y ! S'enthousiasma Ino à la suite de son amie.

-En Europe. Début du Moyen-Age ?

-496.

-Hein ? Non, c'est 476. S'étonna Sakura perplexe, il avait répondu avec tellement d'assurance alors que sa réponse était fausse.

-Non Sakura puis ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai de bons arguments à rajouter sur ma copie pour justifier ma réponse. De plus, à ma connaissance, personne n'a su situer la date exacte du commencement de cette période historique n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui... Tu te remets à parler étrangement Naruto. Continua Ino.

-Hein ? Oui. C'est mes parents qui m'ont appris à parler ainsi alors j'ai des restes... Esquiva Naruto, ne pouvant s'empêcher de parler ainsi de temps à autres.

-Après, fin ? Questionna Ino.

-1453.

-Oui. Plus dur, bataille d'andrinople ? Demanda Sakura.

-378.

-Le traité d'Etaples ?

-3 novembre 1492.

-Deuxième guerre d'indépendance de l'Ecosse ?

-1332 à 1357.

-Conquête de la Gaule par les Mérovingiens ?

-481-537 sauf la Bretagne et le Languedoc.

-Conversion au catholicisme et baptême de Clovis ?

-Entre 496 et 499.

-Charles Martel arrête la progression musulmane ?

-732.

Et les filles continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à tenter un piège vu qu'ils étaient tous les trois partis dans leur lancée.

-Traité d'amitié anglo-japonais ? Tenta Sakura qui le connaissait mais qui n'était même pas au programme.

-14 octobre 1854. Mais ce n'est ni dans les révisions ni au programme Sakura. Bien essayé. Rit Naruto en lui adressant un sourire amusé.

-Mais tu sais tout ou quoi ? T'es pas attentif en cours, je te vois jamais travailler ou réviser, tu vas à toutes les soirées et en plus tu réponds à une question hors programme ! T'as bouffé un livre chronologique d'histoire du monde ou quoi ?! S'écria Sakura choquée.

-J'aime beaucoup l'histoire, je me renseigne et j'ai une très bonne mémoire. C'est tout. Ne va pas chercher plus loin ma belle. Puis reposes ton cerveau un peu où tu vas nous faire une surchauffe avant l'examen. Rit le blond avant de se rendre compte que toute la bande avait des yeux ronds.

Il se sentit mal un instant avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous de rire, le félicitant d'avoir cloué le bec de mademoiselle révision.

Ce souvenir lui remit le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il accélérait le pas pour se rendre devant la salle où avait lieu le premier examen. Il rejoint ses amis qui étaient tous on ne peut plus stressés, il remplit sa fiche de présence qu'il devait donner avant de rentrer dans la salle puis ils se mirent dans un coin pour discuter un peu et essayer de se détendre. L'heure approcha et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, cherchant leur place, étant installés par ordre alphabétique dans l'amphithéâtre.

Le blond s'installa à sa place, remplit sa feuille et attendit que ça commence. Il observa alors les environs, regardant les autres élèves dont quasiment tous possédaient une aura de stress les entourant et lui provoquant une grimace de gêne, n'aimant pas spécialement ce sentiment. Il remarqua une place vide juste en face de lui et se dit que celui-ci ou celle-ci ne devait pas être stressé pour prendre autant de temps.

Le professeur demanda alors le silence et commença à distribuer les sujets. La salle devint silencieuse en quelques instants, seul le bruit des feuilles bougeant se faisant entendre ainsi que quelques gémissements de dépit devant les questions que découvrait les élèves. Bientôt chacun s'attela à la tâche, l'encre coulant sur le papier, le noircissant de mots.

Naruto écrivait à toute vitesse, redemandant rapidement une deuxième feuille. Son stylo courrait sur le papier et le remplissait de réponses, il ne lui restait bientôt plus que quelques réponses à écrire quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un élève visiblement très en retard. Il n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention, poursuivant ce qu'il faisait mais bientôt il se figea d'un coup, tous ses muscles se contractèrent, son souffle se fit court et rare, il fut parcourut de tremblements et la tête lui tournait. Mais pire que tout, son corps se mit à brûler, sa température augmentant de plus en plus, le choquant et l'horrifiant. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il pria de toutes ses forces pour que son corps ne le trahisse pas mais malgré tous ses efforts, il sentit sa queue commençait à pousser, son crâne le démanger là où ses oreilles allaient pousser. Que se passait-il à la fin ?

Il angoissait de plus en plus, il ne voulait pas être découvert, ne voulait pas que tout recommence, ne voulait perdre personne à nouveau.

Puis tout d'un coup, tout stoppa. Tout s'arrêta comme tout avait commencé et il put respirer de nouveau.

C'est là qu'une douce odeur envahit ses poumons et le rendit toute chose. Un parfum comme il n'en avait plus senti depuis tellement d'années, il était pratiquement sûr que s'il fermait les yeux, alors il se reverrait dans les champs et entendrait de nouveau sa mère l'appeler. Une larme lui échappa et il releva la tête pour trouver d'où venait cette odeur délicieuse qui l'envoûtait. L'effluve l'appelait et il se devait de trouver son origine. Un grésillement résonna dans son esprit, signe que Karin voulait lui parler mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça, il voulait savoir d'où ça venait.

Et c'est là que ces yeux tombèrent dans deux puits sans fonds, d'une couleur ensorcelante qui le perturba. Il cligna des yeux quand les yeux disparurent et se rendit compte que tout venait de celui qui était assis juste devant lui. Il resta bloqué encore un moment avant de se reprendre, il finit de remplir sa copie, écrivant les dernières phases sans s'en rendre vraiment compte puis autorisa enfin l'accès à Karin.

« -Que veux-tu Karin ?

-Tout va bien Naruto-sama ? Vos pouvoirs ont été totalement instables quelques secondes et j'ai bien cru que vous alliez perdre le contrôle et vous montrer à tous sous votre deuxième forme. Vous m'avez fait peur. S'exclama Karin, l'inquiétude perçant dans ses propos.

-Ce n'est rien. Juste quelque chose que je ne pensais pas possible, une chose à laquelle je n'étais pas destiné mais qui s'est finalement produite. Et ne t'avais-je pas demandé de me tutoyer ?

-Si, c'était un réflexe. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Parfaitement. Dis-moi Karin. Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? S'enquit-il avec hésitation.

-Oui, je verrais si je veux y répondre.

-As-tu trouvé ton âme-sœur ?

-Je... Je... Non, pas encore, malheureusement. Souffla-t-elle d'un ton dépité.

-Tu n'as que 652 ans, c'est courant à ton âge. On peut la trouver à tout âge mais il arrive aussi pour certains métamorphes de ne jamais la trouver et ils dépérissent dans la solitude, se laissant aller dans les bras de la mort.

-C'est triste ce que tu dis. Mais pourquoi cette question Naruto-sama ? Demanda Karin.

-Parce que je crois l'avoir trouver il y a quelques instants, heureusement que je suis assez vieux pour avoir réussi à me contrôler sinon... Je ne préfère même pas y penser. Peux-tu garder cette confidence pour toi s'il-te-plaît ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est formidable, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, nous désespérions de ne pas vous... Euh non rien. Je suis vraiment contente pour vous, euh, toi !

-Karin ? Je crois que tu me caches quelque chose d'important. Déclara Naruto d'une voix totalement sérieuse qui faisait sous-entendre qu'elle devait tout dire à celui qui lui était supérieur. (Il tourna son regard vers elle, la faisant se retourner et sous les yeux qu'il lui fit, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait y échapper.)

-Puis-je vous dire cela de vive voix dans un autre endroit je vous prie ? Demanda la femme-aigle d'une voix hésitante.

-Sois sûre que je ne te laisserais pas filer et que tu me diras ce que je dois savoir. Conclût-il en coupant la conversation abruptement. »

Il soupira fortement, légèrement énervé puis se leva pour rendre sa copie avant de quitter la salle. Il s'amusa légèrement en voyant la tête horrifiée de Sakura quand elle l'avait vu rendre sa copie mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Il ferma la porte, se coupant de l'espace quand il sentit son cœur se serrer tellement fort qu'il du s'asseoir sur un banc pour reprendre sa respiration qui s'était coupée sous la vive douleur qui persistait. Il se concentra alors pour amener ses sens vers l'éphèbe qui était assis face à lui précédemment et se sentit tout de suite mieux, la paix revenant dans son corps. Il ne quitta pas cette connexion, n'arrivant pas à se résoudre à le faire, ne voulant pas souffrir à nouveau. Il soupira bruyamment puis profita au maximum des sensations qu'il percevait de cet éphèbe, formant un sourire béat sur son visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Puis il replongea dans ses souvenirs pour changer mais cette fois-ci sur une discussion sérieuse qu'il avait eu avec son père.

"-Fils, faut que j'aborde un sujet délicat avec toi même si cela ne m'enchante guère.

-Je vous écoute père. Quel est-il ?

-Les âmes-sœurs. Cela arrivera un jour et il faut que tu sois prêt. Pour les renards, quand on a une âme-sœur, la situation n'est point formidable et magnifique comme cela pourrait l'être pour d'autres espèces. Commença Minato.

-Est-ce vrai ? Expliquez-moi.

-Je t'explique. Pour les renards, la rencontre est extrêmement douloureuse, notre corps se fige et nous fait souffrir mais cela ne dure que quelques secondes avant que le parfum de l'âme-sœur nous aide à respirer. De plus, si tu es trop jeune lors de la rencontre, tu peux te transformer et tes pouvoirs seront instables. Il faut faire très attention et se contenir du mieux que l'on peut. Ensuite, tu souffriras dès que tu t'éloigneras de cette personne, tu auras mal au cœur, du mal à respirer, tout cela tant que tu ne seras pas avec elle, en couple. Puis une fois que vous serez en couple, tu auras une durée limite d'éloignement que tu devras définir et ne jamais dépasser sous cas de graves problèmes. Tu entends Naruto, retrouves ton âme-sœur rapidement où les douleurs reviendront et tu pourrais perdre tout contrôle.

-Oui Père, j'ai bien compris, je n'oublierais pas ces bons conseils.

-Une dernière chose Naruto, trouve quelqu'un pour rester avec toi le temps que tu arrives à être avec cette personne pour éviter tout problème. Surtout fais-le, c'est le plus important.

-D'accord, je le ferais. Je vous remercie pour ces conseils père.

-De rien mon fils. Surtout n'oublie jamais ce que je viens de te dire. Termina Minato un air grave peint sur la face.

-Jamais."

Son père avait vraiment eu raison de lui expliquer tout cela. Ce n'est pas vraiment courant dans les écrits et il aurait été bien embêté s'il n'avait pas eu cette conversation avec son père. Il prit une grande inspiration et se décida de faire de Karin la personne qui le protégerait, vu qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'elle semblait savoir plus de choses à ce sujet que n'importe qui d'autre. En attendant, il resta sur les ondes de ce beau mâle aux magnifiques yeux noirs en attendant que la rousse quitta la salle.

Seulement la rousse prenait beaucoup de temps et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Un sentiment de panique l'envahit quand il remarqua que le jeune homme allait sortir de la salle avant Karin et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était connecté à ce jeune homme mais il ne savait absolument pas comment cela marchait dans l'autre sens, son père ne l'ayant pas renseigné là-dessus, il aurait du. Dès ce soir, il allait se renseigner pour mieux comprendre la situation et pouvoir éviter ces risques dont parler son paternel.

Malheureusement le brun sortit en premier de la salle, fit quelques pas puis bloqua en face de lui, leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils restèrent un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux sans pouvoir détacher leurs regards. Ils ne surent combien de temps cela dura, Naruto commença à se lever et se rapprocha lentement de l'autre mais ils furent coupés quand Karin sortit brusquement en lançant un bruyant ''Désolé du retard Naruto-sama''.

Le brun qu'il avait pu légèrement détaillé, trop obnubilé par ses yeux, partit rapidement, sûrement perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Il le regarda avancer jusqu'au bout du couloir puis la douleur revint de plein fouet et il suivit le chemin du brun inconsciemment en demandant à la rousse de le suivre, il voulait des explications, même s'il allait ne plus être en état dans peu de temps.

-Alors Karin ? C'était quoi ce ''nous attendions'' ?

-En fait Naruto-sama, vous êtes très important dans notre monde, plus que vous ne semblez le croire et même les plus hauts gradés sont moins vieux que vous. De ce fait, les hautes sphères commençaient à prendre peur que vous ne fassiez comme les autres et vous laissiez dépérir à cause de la solitude. De plus, vous avez toujours été surveillé, vous pourriez être le roi si vous rentriez au pays. C'est pour cela que cette nouvelle est très bonne. Vous avez enfin trouvé votre âme-sœur et vous ne serez plus jamais seul. Expliqua Karin d'une petite voix, ne voulant pas énerver cet homme si important.

-Dis-moi Karin, là-bas vous ne connaissez pas le situation des renards ? De ce qu'il risque de nous arriver quand nous trouvons l'âme-sœur ?

-Comment ça ? Il n'y aucun problème dans les dernières générations, certains ont trouvés l'âme-sœur et il ne s'est rien passé de spécial...

-Vraiment ?! S'étonna le blond en faisant sursauter la rousse.

-Oui...

-C'est étrange. Alors je suis le dernier, ce n'est pas plus mal. Mais je vais te dire une chose Karin, dans ma situation, je risque plus de mourir en me connectant à lui que d'être heureux. Mon père m'avait expliqué cela il y a longtemps et trouver son âme-sœur en étant un renard était dangereux à l'époque. De ce fait, je vais te demander d'arrêter de leur faire des rapports, me suis-je bien faire comprendre ? Ou alors tu les fausses disant que rien n'a changé et tu seras gentille de m'aider parce que ça ne sera pas facile. Je dis cela pas seulement comme un ordre, je te le demande aussi comme une faveur parce que ça ne va pas être simple. Mon père m'avait presque ordonné de trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider à l'époque alors je vais suivre ses conseils qui étaient toujours justes.

-Je veux vous aider Naruto-sama. Je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez. Déclara-t-elle avec conviction.

-Bien, mais fais-le en tant qu'ami. Maintenant excuses-moi mais j'ai quelque chose à faire. Faut que je trouve une solution à un problème. A demain Karin.

-A demain...

Et le grand blond se mit à courir vers la sortie sous ses yeux, il était vraiment pressé. Et le sourire soulagé qu'il avait eut lui avait fait tant plaisir. Elle sourit à son tour, retournant vers l'amphithéâtre pour attendre son ami à qui elle devait quelques explications aussi, lui aussi étant dans le coup.

Naruto courrait sur le campus, cherchant à retrouver ce brun. Il savait qu'il n'était pas loin, sentant son odeur, mais il ne le voyait pas, il avait une idée derrière la tête et comptait bien l'appliquer, ça allait déjà lui épargnait un gros point du problème même si ça n'allait pas être pratique. Il sortit enfin de l'université et reprit un rythme normal en suivant l'odeur alléchante.

Il aurait presque pu le retrouver les yeux fermés, avoir une âme-sœur était vraiment étrange mais tellement réconfortant quand elle était proche et s'il arrivait à sortir avec alors il ne serait plus jamais seul et c'était tellement réconfortant et incroyable comme sentiment, cela lui réchauffait agréablement le cœur.

Il le vit enfin au croisement de la rue, il hâta le pas et se retrouva à quelques mètres derrière lui, le brun était au téléphone, utilisant son ouïe aiguisée il écouta la conversation, espérant récolté quelques indices sur la marche à suivre.

"Oui je vais rentrer là. … Oui, je viens de quitter la fac. … D'accord j'arrive mais je rentre à pied alors je serais là dans vingt minutes. … Hn, à tout de suite."

Donc il rentrait à pied, un bon point pour lui, il pouvait le suivre sans problèmes. Il se concentra un peu et effaça complètement sa présence de la vue des humains, ne restant visible que pour ceux de son espèce, même si peu pouvaient le voir avec le niveau qu'il possédait. Il le suivit un long moment, un bon quart d'heure avant de se décider à passer à la phase deux de son plan. Il se transforma en un jeune renard et courut au devant du brun pour rentrer dans une ruelle où il fit du bruit et leva le sort pour pouvoir attirer l'attention de son brun. Ce qui ne manqua pas. Le brun tournant la tête à l'entente du bruit et observant la ruelle avec attention pour trouver l'origine du bruit. Naruto sauta alors sur une poubelle proche et s'assit sur le couvercle en l'observant attentivement, sa queue bougeant doucement derrière lui. Il ressemblait maintenant à un renardeau d'une vingtaine de centimètres de hauteur, complètement roux sauf une couleur beige presque blanche au bout de sa queue et de ses oreilles.

Le brun, de son côté, écarquilla les yeux à la vu de ce renard. Que faisait un animal sauvage dans les rues de Tokyo ? Et pourquoi avait-il autant l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces yeux bleus quelque part ? Ils lui faisaient penser affreusement au beau blond qu'il avait croisé à la fac aujourd'hui, celui qui le perturbait étrangement et auquel il n'arrêtait pas de penser, quoi qu'il y fasse. Il regarda autour de lui puis reposa ses yeux noirs sur l'animal qui l'envoûtait, il hésita un instant puis prit d'une impulsion, il s'approcha lentement, levant doucement la main pour pas se faire attaquer bêtement. Mais contre toute attente, le renard lui renifla doucement la main puis se frotta contre elle, émettant un doux son qu'il comprit étant un ronronnement. Il sourit béatement devant ce petit animal puis se rappelant qu'il devait rentrer car son frère l'attendait, il fit une dernière caresse d'excuse à la bête avant de lui dire qu'il devait partir. Il fit demi-tour et se dépêcha de parcourir les derniers mètres le menant chez lui sans se rendre compte que le renard le suivait à la trace. Ce fut seulement quand il fut devant la porte de chez lui et qu'il insérait la clé dans la serrure qu'il le remarqua lorsque celui-ci se frotta contre ses jambes en le regardant avec des yeux qu'il aurait qualifié de suppliant.

Sur le coup, le brun se sentit bête, le renard l'avait adopté et il ne savait que faire, il resta planter là en regardant la masse rousse à ses pieds jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit devant lui et que son frère lui lança un regard énervé à cause de son retard. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il vit la boule de poil se glisser entre les jambes de son frère et filer dans l'appartement. Il en resta coi, c'était quoi ce renard ?

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit tant de temps ? Je t'ai dis que j'étais pressé, j'ai un voyage d'affaires et je dois partir dans trente minutes. Actives-toi. Débita son frère, ne voulant pas être en retard.

-Oui Itachi. Mais tu n'as pas vu ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Le renard ?

-Hein ? Acheva Itachi d'une voix très intelligente.

-Oui le renard qui vient de rentrer dans l'appart'. Poursuivit Sasuke.

-Oui et bien, tu te chargeras de ça, j'ai pas le temps, je t'ai fais une liste pour les courses et une autre pour ce que tu dois faire que j'ai laissé dans la cuisine, j'ai prévenu la voisine au cas où il y aurait le moindre problème et je t'ai viré de l'argent sur ton compte pour que tu finisses le mois. Comme tu n'as pas voulu faire les courses hier, tu les feras tout seul plus tard. Maintenant je vais finir ma valise et j'y vais. Occupes-toi de ce renard si vraiment y'en a un. Expliqua son frère rapidement avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

-Oui Nii-san. Soupira le cadet en allant dans sa chambre.

C'est là qu'il vit la boule rousse confortablement installée sur son lit, blottie dans ses couvertures. Il en laissa tomber son sac au sol, il n'avait envie de lutter contre cet animal si adorable qui semblait l'avoir adopté. Il se vautra à plat ventre sur son lit aux côtés du renard, cala sa tête sur son bras et caressa le pelage soyeux de son autre main. Qu'allait-il faire de lui ?

Naruto, quand à lui, était aux anges, il avait réussi son plan parfaitement et se trouvait à présent dans la maison de Sasuke. Il savait enfin son nom et il sonnait délicieusement bien à ses oreilles. Il ronronna de plus belle sans s'en rendre compte grâce aux caresses prodiguaient à son pelage et commença à somnoler jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi crie à son frère qu'il partait, lui faisant dresser les oreilles, attentif à tout danger qui pourrait le séparer de Sasuke.

Calmes-toi petite chose. C'est juste mon frère. Tu vas devoir faire avec, il est tellement pressé tout le temps, qu'il ne me parle plus calmement, il ne fait que de me crier dessus, pas méchamment, plus par automatisme, son travail lui prend beaucoup de temps.

Naruto hocha la tête, ne se vexant pas du surnom ''petite chose'' tant que l'autre lui faisait de si bonnes caresses puis reposa sa tête sur ses pattes avec la ferme intention de s'endormir. Il verrait plus tard pour la suite, pour l'instant il était avec Sasuke et c'était tout ce qui comptait dorénavant.

Naruto s'endormit rapidement, n'arrivant même pas à se réveiller quand il sentit que les caresses s'arrêtèrent, ni quand il sentit que son brun se leva du lit pour faire il ne savait quoi, ni quand celui-ci l'appela plus tard, il n'eut que quelques secondes de conscience. La seule fois où il ouvrit un œil fut quand Sasuke le souleva du lit pour le poser sur le sol le temps de se glisser dans son lit puis il remonta sur le lit pour se caler tout contre le torse du brun, ronronnant de nouveau avant de replonger dans un sommeil profond.

A suivre...

Merci d'avoir lu ! =)

Et à dans deux semaines.

Laissez une review please ! ^^

Pour préciser, j'ai pris les dates au hasard en cherchant vite fait des dates plutôt compliquées sur internet. Aucune idée de ce qu'apprennent vraiment les japonais en fac d'histoire et j'ai vraiment la flemme de faire cette recherche, j'ai fais ça comme je pouvais. Voilà! =3


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà la suite, avec quelques jours de retard... Désolé... J'arrive vraiment pas à tenir mes délais... Faut pas que je me transforme en Kakashi ! XD

Bonne lecture à tout le monde ! =)

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le lendemain matin, le premier réveillé fut le blond, il s'étira doucement en baillant la gueule grande ouverte puis il se remémora rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, le rendant plus qu'heureux. Il s'assit sur les draps pour observer la bouille d'ange endormie de l'homme de sa vie, il le regarda un long moment, il se sut combien de temps jusqu'à ce que celui-ci commence à montrer des signes de réveil. Les yeux papillonnèrent quelques instants puis se fixèrent au plafond, les bras pâles remontèrent sur les oreillers et le corps entier fut étiré avant que les lèvres rosées laissent passer un langoureux soupir de bien-être.

Sasuke, bien réveillé, regarda alors à ses côtés pour trouver le renard assis sur son lit, sa queue battant derrière lui, ses yeux brillants posés sur lui. Il sourit d'amusement et tendit sa main pour la passer dans les poils roux et si doux. Puis il s'étouffa presque quand celui-ci sauta sur son torse pour lui passer un grand coup de langue sur la joue avant de se coucher sur son torse pour se frotter sur lui en poussant sa tête dans son cou. Il rit quand les poils lui chatouillèrent le cou, ils chahutèrent tous les deux quelques minutes avant que Sasuke ne l'arrête.

- Arrêtes maintenant. Il va falloir que je me lève, j'ai un examen cette après-midi et je veux pas être en retard comme hier, même si de toute manière, je ne pense pas passer cette année... Bon c'est pas le tout... Mais j'y pense, je ne sais pas comment t'appeler. Finit Sasuke en le regardant dans les yeux. Je te donnerai bien le nom du type que j'ai croisé hier tellement vos yeux se ressemblent mais je sais pas du tout comment il s'appelle. Mais pourquoi je pense encore à lui moi ?! On verra ton nom pour plus tard, allons manger.

Et le brun sortit du lit en balançant les couvertures sur l'animal, se moquant de lui quand il sortit de là, le pelage ébouriffé. Puis il prit le chemin de la cuisine où il mit en route la machine à café avant de rester debout en plan au milieu de la cuisine en se demandant se que pouvait bien manger un renard.

- Heu... Qu'est-ce que je vais lui donner à manger ?... Ça mange quoi d'abord un renard ? De la viande ça c'est sûr mais il est jeune en même temps. Peut-être du lait ?... Finit-il en observant l'objet de ses questions assis sur le bar à côté de lui qui le fixait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, lui conférant un air adorable. Bah ça sera du lait pour Monsieur.

Et il lui servit un bol de lait, le posant sur le bar, souriant doucement en l'observant laper le liquide. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, Sasuke fila se changer puis quand il fut prêt, il regarda l'heure en se disant qu'il était temps de partir.

- Bon heu... le renard, faut vraiment que je te trouve un nom, je vais en cours, fais pas de bêtises, on se retrouve ce soir. Déclara-t-il en sortant de l'appartement.

Seulement quand il commença à partir, il remarqua l'animal à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter. Après tout, un tel animal ne pouvait rester enfermé longtemps, il s'étonnait déjà que celui-ci soit resté avec lui et est dormi contre lui toute la nuit sans bouger et surtout qu'il se soit autant attaché à lui alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il se demanda bien s'il le reverrait si celui-ci le suivait jusqu'à l'université, il avait passé un bon moment ce matin et s'était beaucoup attaché à lui alors il ne voulait pas perdre cet animal si vite. Il priait vraiment pour qu'il le revoit après ses examens, aimant cette présence avec lui à défaut d'une personne à aimer. Il soupira et décida de faire confiance à ce renard même si c'était stupide et qu'il était quasiment sûr de ne jamais le revoir.

Ils firent le trajet l'un à côté de l'autre jusqu'à la fac, les passants regardant étrangement le brun, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils voyaient un renard dans les rues d'une grande ville et encore moins collé à un homme. Cela lui tira un sourire narquois dont il ne put se défaire quand l'animal se frotta contre ses jambes quand il attendait pour traverser et qu'une femme en était restée bouche bée à ses côtés, sa tête avait été vraiment comique.

Cependant son sourire s'évapora quand il entra sur le campus et que l'animal s'évapora après une dernière caresse contre ses jambes comme une excuse à son départ, il le savait pourtant mais il eut quand même un pincement au cœur qu'il ne s'expliqua pas.

Naruto partit après une dernière attention à son brun, reprenant sa forme normale derrière un bâtiment pour se diriger vers l'amphithéâtre où se déroulerait la suite des événements. Il savait qu'il était proche de Sasuke et cela le rassurait, il ne voulait pas ressentir de nouveau ces douleurs atroces. Il croisa Karin qu'il salua d'un signe de tête et d'une pensée sans s'arrêter puis arriva devant la salle où beaucoup d'étudiants étaient regroupés lui faisant perdre la trace de son compagnon de vie mais cela ne le déstabilisa pas, il lui suffisait de sentir sa présence qu'il sentait très bien, le pauvre se cachant de ses groupies dans un couloir adjacent. Il sourit puis Sakura cria son prénom pour qu'il les rejoigne.

- Salut à tous. Commença-t-il enjoué. Salue auquel tous répondirent rapidement.

- Alors Naruto tu étais tellement confiant la semaine dernière mais tu feras moins le malin quand tu verras tes notes, tu es parti le premier, tu ne peux pas avoir une bonne note. S'exclama Sakura, accusation à laquelle il ne répondit pas, lui lançant un sourire énigmatique.

- C'est vrai, t'es parti vachement tôt, c'était pas facile pourtant... Déclara Choji.

- Même carrément dur ! C'est des tortionnaires les profs, personne peut avoir tous les points à leurs examens ! Ragea Kiba qui avait sûrement raté le premier contrôle.

- On verra bien les amis. Vous êtes prêts pour celui-ci ? C'est quoi la matière déjà ? Demanda Naruto, totalement inconscient de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher.

- NARUTOOOO ! Cours si tu tiens à la vie ! Hurla Sakura faisant se retourner toute leur promotion.

Puis elle le coursa alors qu'il slalomait entre les élèves tout en riant, elle allait être calme après ça au moins.

Sasuke passa la tête hors du couloir pour voir de qui venait tout ce bruit et qui était ce Naruto qui semblait énervé cette fille hystérique. Puis il le vit, le blond d'hier, il s'appelait donc Naruto, quel nom étrange. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de le prononcer à voix basse, trouvant la consonance magnifique. Seulement il eut un accroc quand il le vit stopper net pour tourner vivement sa tête dans sa direction. Il devint rouge écarlate et retourna dans son couloir rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir entendu de si loin avec tout ce bruit quand même ? Alors pourquoi avait-il regardé précisément dans sa direction quand il avait prononcé son nom ? Il secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place et essaya de penser à autre chose.

Naruto avait entendu son nom de la bouche du brun pourtant loin et cela l'avait bloqué littéralement, lui faisant regardé dans sa direction pour le voir les yeux rivés sur lui et devenir rouge avant de retourner dans son couloir. Un grand sourire béat apparut sur ses lèvres avant qu'un poids lui fonce dans le dos, le faisant réagir. Il se retourna pour découvrir son amie au sol deux mètres derrière lui, les yeux écarquillés.

- Sakura ? Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour la relever.

- Oui mais...

- Mais ?

- Non rien. C'est rien... Dit-elle en époussetant ses vêtements.

- D'accord. Retournons avec les autres.

- Hm.

Et ils rejoignirent les autres qui avaient tout autant bloqués que la jeune fille. Elle était connu pour sa force herculéenne, elle avait foncée comme un boulet sur le blond pour le propulser plus loin et c'était elle qui s'était retrouvé projeter en arrière, deux mètres derrière l'autre. Il était fait en quoi cette homme ?

- Hé Sakura ? T'as perdu toute ta force ou quoi ? Comment t'as fait pour carrément rebondir sur son dos ? Questionna Ino.

- Mais non. J'ai cassé la gueule à un type dans la rue ce matin parce qu'il m'a prit pour une pute et il était baraque. J'ai rien perdu, c'est lui qui.. Qui... Je sais même pas. Déclara la rose en regardant le blond.

- Il a même pas bougé d'un millimètre et il a réagit à retardement, comme si tu n'avais fais que l'effleurer. C'est vraiment étrange, il aurait au moins du faire un pas en avant pour amortir le choc mais rien. Puis il regardait je ne sais quoi et a sourit comme un idiot avant que tu rebondisses sur lui. Raconta Ino toute aussi septique que son amie.

- Il doit y avoir un truc. C'est obligé, j'y suis allée à fond pourtant.

- On en reparlera ce soir, je viens chez toi pour réviser un peu. L'examen va commencer là.

Et la petite troupe rentra dans la salle retrouvant leur place respective pour cette nouvelle épreuve.

Naruto était encore sûr de réussir cette épreuve haut la main et attendit que Sasuke se lève pour le suivre, restant derrière lui à profiter de son odeur et de la vue, même s'il ne voyait que son dos.

Puis il repensa à ce matin et d'un coup il réalisa quelque chose d'important, il avait bien dormi. Il avait BIEN dormi. Cela faisait plus de mille ans qu'il n'arrivait pas à passer une nuit entière sans quelque chose pour le déranger et cette nuit, il avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb sans interruptions. Et cette nuit bénéfique qui l'avait remis d'aplomb pour une semaine l'étonna, tout cela n'était du qu'à Sasuke et uniquement à lui.

Qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir partager son sentiment d'euphorie avec l'autre, qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir l'embrasser sur l'instant pour lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il ne le pouvait pas encore et allait devoir attendre un moment avant de pouvoir tout révéler au brun et vivre leur relation pleinement, même s'il restait une possibilité que l'autre ne veuille pas rester proche de lui. Cette pensée lui fut douloureuse et il se promit de ne pas imaginer le pire avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Il sentit le brun proche du départ et se leva pour rendre sa copie. Il comptait bien l'aborder hors de la salle pour faire avancer tout ça puis il devait absolument rentrer chez lui pour faire des recherches sur ce qui arrivait à l'âme-sœur de son côté. Mais pour cela il devait rentrer chez lui et souffrir.

C'était horrible ! Et il ne pouvait en aucun cas demander à Karin de faire cela pour lui, c'était trop étrange et surtout que ces documents étaient dans son coffre et il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe sur certains d'entre eux.

Pour l'instant il allait déjà discuter avec l'éphèbe et il verrait bien comment réagirait l'autre dans un premier temps, il arriverait peut-être même à lui soutirer son numéro de téléphone. Il attendait devant la salle quand il le vit sortir et encore une fois, s'arrêter net pour le fixer, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte en plus.

- Salut ! Commença Naruto.

- Salut. Répondit Sasuke.

Puis il y eut un moment de silence où les deux hommes se regardèrent comme des chiens de faïence sans savoir quoi dire.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? Continua Naruto en se traitant d'idiot immédiatement après avoir parlé. C'était quoi cette entrée en matière complètement nulle. Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki.

- Sasuke Uchiwa.

- On est dans les mêmes cours apparemment mais je ne t'avais jamais vu avant... Continua le blond en espérant avoir une réponse après tout, cela faisait quand même de nombreux mois qu'ils poursuivaient le même cursus, il aurait du l'apercevoir avant.

- En fait, je vais me réorienter alors je viens qu'à certains cours quand j'ai envie et je viens juste aux examens. Puis y'a toujours une horde de furies autour de moi, alors je deviens invisible caché par elles... Soupira-t-il intrigué de parler autant avec un pur inconnu alors qu'habituellement il ne parlait pratiquement jamais.

- Je vois. Pouffa le blond. Tu fais fureur auprès des filles. Mais l'histoire ne t'intéresse donc pas du tout ? Changea-t-il de sujet pour ne pas devenir jaloux inutilement.

- J'aime bien c'est pour ça que je suis venu là mais finalement j'ai pas le sentiment d'être à ma place. J'ai l'impression d'être à ma place nul part, je sais pas trop ce que je dois faire. Comme si j'étais pas destiné à être dans ce monde... Finit-il d'une voix qui signifiait qu'il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à son interlocuteur.

- D'un autre monde ? Quel sentiment étrange.

- Hein ? Oui je sais mais c'est comme ça. Et sinon, toi, pourquoi l'histoire ?

- Parce que je m'y connais beaucoup dans ce domaine, plus que tu ne pourrais le deviner.

- Ah oui ? Jusqu'à quel point ? S'intrigua Sasuke.

- Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas. Dit Naruto d'un ton énigmatique.

Et ils continuèrent de discuter un long moment, assis un banc, riant parfois, souriant souvent et parlant de tout et de rien enfermés dans leur monde. Naruto fut aux anges quand il réussit à avoir le numéro de téléphone du brun, tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Seulement quand quelques élèves commencèrent à sortir de la salle, le brun s'excusa et partit. Il eut fut un peu déçu mais se reprit, il devait maintenant reprendre son rôle de renard puis il faudrait qu'il se décide à rentrer chez lui. Une douche s'imposait, un changement de vêtement aussi et il devait faire ses recherches.

Il commença par se transformer pour attendre le brun devant l'université, attirant les regards mais repoussant les gens en se mettant en position agressive puis quand Sasuke apparut enfin il courut jusqu'à lui pour sauter dans ses bras, se gorgeant de la chaleur de son être, de sa proximité et de son odeur.

Sasuke quitta la fac sur un petit nuage, il avait tellement apprécié cette conversation avec Naruto, c'était vraiment étrange, il était si expansif avec cet inconnu alors qu'il était froid et distant avec tout le monde, même avec son frère. Il changeait véritablement de comportement en sa présence et ça le perturba quelque peu mais il passa outre, se disant que ce n'était pas plus mal d'avoir enfin un véritable ami dans sa vie, le premier se dit-il en réfléchissant bien. Puis il arriva à sortie du campus et le renard aux magnifiques yeux bleus courra vers lui pour sauter dans ses bras. Il le rattrapa de justesse puis un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres ce qui fit piailler deux filles à côté de lui mais qui se firent reprendre par le renard quand celui-ci se mit à grogner méchamment. Il posa sa main sur sa tête pour qu'il arrête, l'installa mieux contre lui et commença sa marche en se mettant à lui parler de son examen et de sa rencontre. Il parlait à un animal qui ne devait pas comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il disait mais il s'en fichait, il avait l'impression d'être compris et écouté alors il continua. Puis il lui dit aussi qu'il allait l'appeler Naruto maintenant qu'il avait le nom de l'ex-inconnu, ce qui lui valu une lèche sur la joue dont il ne compris pas le sens. Il arriva à un croisement et le renard sauta hors de son étreinte après une dernière lèche et un frottement contre sa jambe avant de gambader vers une autre direction, le laissant seul. Il fut triste mais se dit que s'il l'avait attendu à la fac alors il le reverrait sans aucuns doutes ce qui lui remit du baume au cœur. Il faisait vraiment de drôles de rencontres ces derniers temps.

Naruto prit son courage à deux mains quand ils arrivèrent à l'intersection le menant chez lui et quitta les bras chaleureux pour se confronter bientôt à une lourde douleur physique qu'il allait devoir contrer pour avoir des réponses. Il courut jusqu'à chez lui en restant connecté à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il entre chez lui et perde le contact, le faisant s'écrouler au sol face à la douleur.

Il lui fut un très long moment avant de pouvoir s'y habituer et encore plus longtemps avec de pouvoir se lever, il fila prendre sa douche, se changea en quatrième vitesse et se concentra sur ses recherches. Il passa plusieurs heures plongé dans ses livres, cherchant des indices jusqu'à ce qu'il s'énerve, ne trouvant rien, plaquant son livre sur son bureau pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même en espérant atténuer sa souffrance. Inutile mais instinctif. Puis quand il releva les yeux, il vit une enveloppe dépasser du livre qu'il venait de claquer. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais remarqué avant ?

Il la prit dans ses mains pour y trouvait une lettre de son père qu'il se mit à lire.

« Mon fils,

Te souviens-tu de la discussion que nous avons eut sur les âmes-sœurs ? Je me dois de te raconter la suite mais je ne peux te le dire en face, je te trouve trop jeune pour te dire ces choses même si l'amour survient n'importe quand. Alors je t'écris cette lettre, l'accompagnant d'un sort qui fait qu'elle te suivra partout jusqu'au moment où tu auras le plus besoin, ainsi elle apparaîtra pour te délivrer les réponses que tu recherches. Après tout, avoir une âme-sœur est compliqué pour un renard comme je te l'ai déjà dis mais personne n'a retranscrit ce qu'il se passe vraiment pas écrit. Je ne sais point pourquoi, ne vient pas me le demander. De ce fait, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe chez la personne qui se voit reliée à toi. C'est ta mère qui m'a tout dis alors je vais te raconter ce qu'elle a ressenti.

Tout d'abord, toute sa vie elle s'est sentie vide, exclue du monde, pas à sa place (comme m'a dit Sasuke...) puis elle m'a rencontrée et le temps que je trouve le moyen de la faire mienne, elle a ressenti pour la première fois, l'impression d'être à sa place, remplie, le bonheur l'avait cueilli et ses sentiments sont rapidement devenus amoureux ainsi elle me fit sa déclaration. La suite, tu l'as connais, tu dois marquer ton âme-sœur comme tienne si elle accepte de passer l'éternité avec toi. Seulement entre la rencontre et le moment où ses sentiments atteignent leur apogée, il peut se passer beaucoup de temps. Ta mère m'a dit avoir changée complètement de comportement en ma présence, devenant presque une autre personne, ce qui l'a étonnée, elle a d'abord cru s'être trouvé un ami fidèle, le premier de son existence et j'ai joué ce douloureux rôle pendant un mois entier. (Comme m'a dit Sasuke sur le chemin du retour mais j'espère ne pas devoir attendre aussi longtemps, je vais dépérir aussi non.) Puis elle a douté sur cette amitié, elle se posait de plus en plus de questions, je le savais mais je ne pouvais tout lui dire si vite et enfin, elle a compris qu'elle était amoureuse, elle était timide pendant cette période ensuite, elle a enfin acceptée ses sentiments et est venue me déclarée son amour.

Malheureusement, vient le moment de lui expliquer ce que nous sommes et chaque âme-sœur le prend d'une manière différente pouvant même être violente. Ce sera à toi de lui expliquer de la meilleure manière pour qu'elle comprenne.

C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire mon fils. Prends bien en compte ces précieux conseils et prend grand soin de ta moitié.

Avec tout mon amour,

Ton père. »

Naruto pleura devant cette lettre de son père, ayant l'impression de l'entendre la lui dire à voix haute, de cette voix grave et chaleureuse qui lui manquait tant. Mais bientôt la douleur refit surface, encore plus intense qu'avant, il venait d'atteindre un nouveau palier de souffrance. Il prit son temps pour la supporter puis se hâta de rejoindra sa moitié qui devait l'attendre sous son autre forme. Il sourit dans le vide puis ferma sa porte avant de courir vers l'appartement des deux frères. Il se changea sur le palier puis commença à geindre pour attirer l'attention en grattant à la porte. Le manège dura cinq bonnes minutes avant que la porte s'ouvre sur le brun, une serviette autour de la taille, sortant visiblement de la douche au vu des gouttes d'eau dégoulinant sur son torse.

Naruto déglutit difficilement puis rentra dans l'appartement, sous le ''Naruto !'' heureux de son brun. Il se mit à le visiter le temps que l'autre enfile enfin des vêtements et trouva l'habitation simple, bien masculine mais avec une ambiance apaisante et douce tandis que ce qui semblait être la chambre de son frère respirait le stress et l'angoisse, sentiment qu'il n'affectionnait pas beaucoup. Il grogna puis alla prendre place sur le canapé, allumant la télévision pour patienter tranquillement seulement il tomba sur un programme qui le choqua et le laissa scotché devant le spectacle abasourdissant qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Sur une chaîne d'informations internationale, il tomba sur une enquête exclusive où des chasseurs avaient trouvés un clan de ses congénères et où ils s'évertuaient à les emprisonner. Les siens étaient sous formes animales mais ils étaient beaucoup trop singuliers pour ne pas susciter l'intérêt. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on croisait un clan d'animaux allant de la belette au jaguar, tous avoisinant les deux mètres de haut ou presque. L'envoyé spécial expliquait alors qu'ils allaient les emmener aux Etats-Unis, dans un centre de recherches intensives pour trouver l'explication de ces phénomènes et qu'ils partaient dans deux semaines pour un voyage qui allait avoir la même durée, leur nombre étant conséquent.

Il y avait donc un délai d'un mois avant que leur secret ne soit découvert et que tout recommence. Il fallait qu'il parle de toute urgence à Karin et à Suigetsu et qu'il trouve un moyen de parler aux plus hauts pour trouver un moyen. Il le fallait, il ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent et il fallait aussi qu'il fasse passer des ordres à ses abrutis pour que cet incident ne se reproduise pas à l'avenir. Il faisait alors les cent pas dans le salon en jetant des coups d'œils à l'écran.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'apparut Sasuke, restant abasourdit par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, son petit ''Naruto'' faisait les cent pas devant une télé allumée, il ne savait comment, et semblait extrêmement préoccupé par l'émission qu'il regardait pas intermittence. D'ailleurs il regarda à son tour et s'étonna de l'existence de tels animaux, il n'en avait jamais vu, cela allait être une nouvelle découverte pour l'humanité. M ais une chose le titilla quand même et il ne put se dire que certaines bêtes agissaient ainsi, ''Naruto'' avait l'air presque humain dans sa façon de faire et il l'aurait entendu parler qu'il n'aurait presque pas été choqué. Il resta donc dans l'entrebâillement de la porte en réfléchissant à ce qu'il voyait jusqu'au moment où un grognement de rage plutôt violent le fasse sursauter. Il pense à quelque chose et l'appliqua, attendant avec impatience ce qui allait se passer.

- Naruto ? Appela-t-il du couloir. Naruto ?

Et il rentra de nouveau dans la pièce pour voir le renard assis tranquillement sur le canapé, la télévision éteinte. C'était plus qu'étrange, il y avait forcément quelque chose. Il n'était pas fervent admirateur du paranormal ou de ces choses là mais, là, vraiment, il y avait quelque chose de pas normal et il se jura de découvrir la vérité, malheureusement, il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait y arriver.

**A suivre...**

See you soon for the next chapter !

Merci d'avoir lu, laissez une review pleaseeeeee ! Et à dans deux semaines ! =)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 :

Le lendemain à l'université, Naruto, après être arrivé en même temps que Sasuke, qu'il avait trouvé étrangement pensif, lança un appel télépathique à Karin pour qu'elle le rejoigne d'urgence. Un magnifique aigle se posa quelques instants plus tard posé sur une branche de l'arbre à ses côtés et il lui expliqua la situation, lui demanda si elle avait des informations, question à laquelle elle répondit que les hauts gradés l'avaient convoqués pour une réunion de la plus haute importance le soir même par vidéo conférence. Il lui ordonna de l'y conduire aussi et alla à son examen qu'il finit en un temps record, usant un peu de ses pouvoirs pour aller plus vite et aidant par la même occasion Karin pour qu'elle aussi finisse vite et le suive dehors pour discuter de tout cela, il fallait ajouter aux paramètres qu'il ne pouvait s'éloigner de Sasuke très longtemps et c'était on ne peut plus problématique.

-Naruto-sama ? De quoi vouliez-vous parler ? La réunion aura lieu à sept heures précises chez moi, je ne peux vous en dire plus à ce sujet.

-Ce n'est point à ce propos. Mon problème s'explique par le fait que j'ai trouvé mon âme-sœur, j'aurai aimé pouvoir m'éloigner de lui un moment mais cela me semble définitivement impossible. Alors il faut que je trouve une solution dans les plus brefs délais. Expliqua Naruto, le stress se dégageant par tous les pores de son corps.

-Calmez-vous, il nous faut réfléchir avec calme.

-J'en consent. Je suis plus calme maintenant. Aides-moi à trouver une solution. Dit-il après avoir souffler un bon coup pour se reprendre.

-Vous m'avez dit que nous avions un mois de délai avant qu'ils arrivent au laboratoire et deux semaines avant qu'ils n'entreprennent le voyage. De ce fait, il me semble plus juste en fonction de ce que vous voulez faire, de faire de Sasuke votre âme-sœur dans les jours suivants.

-Mais voyons c'est trop rapide. Je ne peux le forcer à m'aimer si rapidement. S'énerva Naruto en voyant l'issue bloquée et que la femme-aigle n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

-Cela peut paraître précipité et il faudra beaucoup de dextérité pour le convaincre de vous suivre dans cette entreprise dangereuse mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Il faut quelqu'un possédant de grands pouvoirs pour pouvoir les sauver et ainsi sauver notre monde de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si l'espèce humaine découvre notre existence, Naruto-sama.

-J'ai conscience des risques de cette découverte pour les humains plus que tu ne peux le croire Karin. Et c'est pour cela que je suis autant stressé, si ce n'est plus que je ne l'ai été depuis la dernière fois que j'ai été chassé par des humains et failli être découvert. Cependant, je ne sais point si je peux réussir cette entreprise qui peut être encore plus dangereuse que ce que je m'apprête à faire pour les sauver. Soupira-t-il, coincé par la situation.

-Je vois bien que cela vous ennuie mais j'ai peut-être une idée. C'est peut-être stupide comme idée vu que sera tiré d'une série que j'ai vu à la télévision mais... Essaya la rousse d'une petite voix.

-Mais quoi ? Je suis prêt à tout entendre si cela peut m'aider.

-Pourquoi ne pas le mettre devant le fait accompli ?

-Comment ? Expliques-toi. Demanda Naruto.

-On pourrait lui faire entendre une de nos discussions à son sujet ou même faire en sorte qu'il voit vos pouvoirs ou pourquoi pas les deux en même temps. J'ai vu que vous aviez commencé un rapprochement en tant qu'animal, cela pourrait fonctionner.

-Ça ira plus vite que la situation normale, j'en suis sûr mais il faudra faire bien attention à ce qu'il n'ait pas la réaction totalement opposée à celle prévue. Nous avons environ une semaine et demi pour qu'il soit au courant et qu'il accepte au sinon, nous risquons notre perte. C'est vraiment étrange à dire mais notre avenir dépend de lui. Sauf si les hauts placés ont une autre idée que celle que j'ai.

-Bien Naruto-sama, je suivrais vos ordres. Je suis à votre disposition de jour comme de nuit si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Je t'en remercie de tout cœur. Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir une amie fidèle comme toi alors que nous nous connaissons que depuis peu. Sourit le blond d'un sourire ravageur qui fit rougir la pauvre Karin qui n'en demandait pas tant.

-Ne dites pas ça voyons. Pour les humains, ces quelques mois sont très longs et déterminants pour une amitié, ce n'est que pour nous, un temps très court, vu que nous avons déjà vécu tellement plus longtemps qu'eux. Déclara la rousse en souriant timidement. Je vous enverrez un signal vers dix-huit heures pour vous indiquer le chemin.

Les deux amis se sourirent avant de prendre des directions différentes. Karin rejoignant Suigetsu pour lui expliquer les points importants du problème et qu'ils rentrent ensemble et Naruto rejoignit Sasuke à l'entrée de la fac sous forme humaine pour faire avancer leur relation. Même si c'était pressé, il était plus qu'heureux de passer du temps avec celui qu'il aimait de toute son âme.

Il le convint très rapidement et ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, riant beaucoup, passant un bon moment. Naruto était aux anges, arrivant à penser à autre chose et Sasuke se sentait bien, tellement bien que cela le perturbait un peu, n'ayant jamais été ainsi avec quelqu'un de toute son existence. Mais il profita de l'instant, il se sentait tellement lui-même, entier pour la première fois qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, il ne voulait pas que le blond parte, il ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse de nouveau vide. Ses pensées le choquèrent mais la solitude dans laquelle il baignait depuis si longtemps lui braisait le cœur et il avait besoin de cette chaleur qui remplissait son organe vitale, qui mettait son corps en émoi et lui appliquait un sourire aux lèvres. Néanmoins, alors qu'il allait proposer d'aller au restaurant à Naruto, celui-ci s'arrêta net pour tourner sa tête dans la direction opposée, semblant voir quelque chose qu'il était le seul à pouvoir distinguer. Naruto se retourna alors vers le brun pour s'excuser sincèrement de devoir partir si vite mais il avait quelque chose d'important à faire et il ne pouvait décaler. Il s'excusa de nouveau avant de lui déposer un bisou sur la joue en lui faisant un clin d'œil enjôleur puis partit en riant doucement, le laissant rouge, immobile sur le trottoir. Sasuke ragea contre l'autre de l'avoir mis dans cet état en public puis prit la même direction pour rentrer chez lui. Cependant alors qu'il longeait un parc, il vit passer dans le ciel un aigle plutôt grand qui alla s'installer dans un arbre, semblant attendre quelque chose. Intrigué, il rentra dans l'espace vert discrètement, se cachant dans des buissons pour regarder cet être majestueux qui s'inclina quand... QUAND NARUTO ARRIVA ? Mais qui était ce mec ? Il semblèrent établir un contact, comme s'ils parlaient, ayant des expressions faciales indiquant une discussion houleuse puis le blond se... SE TRANSFORMA ! Il prit alors la forme d'un renard, ce même renard avec lequel il partageait de bons moments depuis trois jours puis les deux animaux disparurent comme par magie, devenant invisibles à ses yeux. Il ne put qu'en tomber sur les fesses, restant derrière son buisson pour réfléchir à la situation qui était tellement irréelle qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'assimiler.

Naruto courrait dans les rues suivant Karin sous sa forme d'aigle, elle lui avait envoyé un message télépathique pour lui dire qu'elle était dans le parc d'à côté. Ne se trouvant pas chez elle pour le guider télépathiquement, elle avait fait plus simple en venant le chercher pour le guider au travers des rues de Tokyo.

Ils avaient rapidement discutés, Naruto rageant un peu parce que les dirigeants n'avaient pas été ravis en apprenant que c'était avec lui qu'ils allaient parlés et qu'il allait devoir les convaincre de sa bonne foi alors qu'il n'avait pas pris part aux affaires de son monde depuis des centaines d'années.

Tous les deux invisibles à l'œil des humains, ils arrivèrent bientôt chez elle et s'installèrent dans la pièce où allait avoir lieu la vidéo conférence. Ils attendirent une dizaine de minutes, permettant à Naruto de se reprendre, la douleur lui étreignant le cœur puis la connexion se fit et l'image lui apparut montrant une dizaine de personnes assis dans des fauteuils tournés vers lui.

Naruto se leva de sa chaise, prenant la posture d'un chef sans le vouloir, le tête haute, le dos droit et le visage dur. Karin et Suigetsu en furent soufflés, il avait totalement changé de comportement, disparut l'homme d'il y a quelques minutes qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même, geignant de douleur, maintenant ils voyaient un chef et mirent un genoux à terre, l'aura de Naruto les faisant réagir instinctivement.

-Bonsoir Naruto-sama. Contents de vous revoir en pleine forme après toutes ces années. Déclara celui en bout de table.

-Bonsoir à tous. Je me tiens devant vous aujourd'hui pour parler et régler le problème de la capture de nos congénères.

-Oui, nous avons eut vent de cette histoire très regrettable. Continua l'homme du début qui semblait être celui qui parlait au nom de tous les autres.

-Je me questionne sur la marche à suivre. Ils seront dans un mois dans un laboratoire de recherche et nous nous devons de faire quelque chose pour l'avenir de notre monde. Déclara Naruto.

-Tout d'abord, Naruto-sama, sauf votre respect, je ne vois en quoi vous pouvez vous permettre d'interférer dans cette affaire. Cela est sous notre contrôle et nous allons les aider.

-C'est une blague !? Éclata-t-il faisant sursauter les dirigeants de l'autre côté de l'écran. C'est une situation extrêmement grave et vous devez y prêter toute votre attention, l'histoire pourrait se répéter et avec les avancées technologique de l'homme nous pourrions tous y passer sans exception ! Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte de ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Calmez-vous Naruto-sama. Lui souffla Karin depuis sa place et il l'écouta même s'il était toujours sur la défensive.

-Ce n'est pas si grave et nous les aurons libérés avant que tout ne dégénère. Pour cela nous allons envoyer une escouade de nos meilleurs nin'gen doushi pour cette affaire. Ils seront partis demain à l'aube et à la fin de la semaine, tout sera réglé. Conclût le chef.

-Pas si grave ? Réglé dans une semaine ? Je suis désespéré par ce que vous dites. Excusez ma question déplacée mais quel âge avez-vous ? Demanda Naruto, levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de bêtise.

-Pour ma part, j'ai mille trois cent trente deux ans et les autres ont tous environ mille ans. Répondit le chef septique.

-C'est tout ? Alors aucun de vous n'a vécu le génocide de notre espèce, personne n'a connu cet événement horrible qui a fait disparaître nombreuses personnes. Vous êtes les enfants de ceux qui ont survécus, de ceux qui ont réussis à s'échapper mais qui ont continués à disparaître quand même. Vous avez perdu vos proches malgré la fin du génocide parce que les humains ont continués à nous pourchasser pour nous exterminer. J'ai vu mes parents mourir devant moi ainsi que des amis proches, des voisins, j'ai vu tellement de gens périr à cette époque. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce massacre, vous êtes trop jeunes. Alors vous ne comprenez pas le gravité de ce qu'il se passe. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont perdus leurs âmes-sœurs et qui sont morts de solitude, d'autres tués car reconnus, certains sont morts de tristesse quand leur âme-sœur s'est révélé être un humain et qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre avec elle car elle l'aurait tué. Vous ne savez rien et vous vous croyez puissants, vous décidez que cela va être vite réglé, qu'il suffit juste d'envoyer une escouade mais comment va-t-elle agir ? Comment va-t-elle faire pour ne pas que les humains découvrent qui nous sommes en délivrant nos camarades ? Allez-y répondez ! Je veux savoir ce que vous avez à répondre à ça ! Finit-il en hurlant, énervé face à ces propos stupides qu'il avait entendu.

Il y eut un long silence, Naruto reprenant son souffle, les autres réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre et essayant d'y répondre bien qu'ils n'avaient rien à dire.

-Voilà, vous êtes muets. Vous ne savez rien à rien et vous agissez bêtement, nous mettant en danger tous autant que nous sommes. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire, jamais. Je ne veux pas que d'autres meurent à cause des humains. Plus jamais. Alors dites-moi maintenant ce que vous allez faire pour régler ce problème sérieusement. Continua Naruto, attendant sérieusement une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Je vais vous dire moi, vous allez envoyer votre meilleure nin'gen doushi pour qu'il évalue la situation là-bas, qu'il questionne discrètement les autres et nous allons établir un plan. Je serais sur le terrain dans une semaine et demi dernier délai pour les secourir. En attendant, ne faites pas de bêtises les enfants. Conclût-il méchamment en faisant un signe à Karin pour qu'elle coupe la conférence.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, menant une main à son cœur pour appuyer sur la peau, voulant réduire la douleur qui augmentait mais qu'il avait réussi à restreindre tellement il était énervé. Il souffla longuement pour redevenir calme puis se tourna vers son amie.

-Merci Karin. J'ai une faveur à te demander, à toi aussi Suigetsu.

Les deux amis se regardèrent avant de planter leurs yeux dans ceux d'un bleu océan attendant la suite qui n'allait pas tarder.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez m'accompagner dans mon périple la semaine prochaine. J'aurais besoin de votre aide, d'une aide venant de personnes de confiance. Dit-il en reprenant son attitude de chef qui fit répondre par la positive directement les deux autres.

-Merci bien. Sur ce, je dois partir, à demain. Au revoir. Dit-il en quittant l'appartement des deux nin'gen doushi.

-Tu as vu Karin ? Dit Suigetsu d'une voix lointaine.

-Bien sûr que j'ai vu. C'est notre futur roi, c'est certain et il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Mais il ne voudra jamais prendre ce rôle, quel désolation. Soupira Karin en continuant de fixer la porte par laquelle était sorti le blond.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? S'intrigua Suigetsu.

-Je le sais parce que je le connais un peu. Il aime sa vie, voyager, visiter le monde et je ne sais pourquoi mais je crois qu'il croit encore à l'utopie. Il croit encore que nous pouvons de nouveau cohabiter avec les humains, chose pourtant impossible.

-C'est pas possible, tu as bien vu avec quelle hargne il a parlé des humains tout à l'heure, il ne peut pas croire à de telles sornettes voyons ! S'exclama l'homme-requin.

-Je te dis que si, je l'ai senti et je le sens toujours quand il est avec ses amis. Je l'ai bien compris, il les aime et veut ce qui n'est plus envisageable depuis cet événement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi par contre et j'aimerais bien connaître la réponse.

-Je te le fais pas dire. Je te crois, tu sens toujours bien les choses, j'envie ton pouvoir sensitif impressionnant à ton âge. Mais par contre, j'aimerais bien qu'il change et qu'il accepte le rôle, il serait nous diriger et nous éviter des événements comme celui qu'on vit en ce moment. Même si je ne le sens pas comme toi, j'en suis certain.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Puis il parle avec tellement d'assurance...

-Hé Karin, c'est pas le moment de tomber amoureuse ! Rit Suigetsu.

-Abruti ! Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut aimer que notre âme-sœur ! Tonna Karin, la moue boudeuse.

-Je rigoles, je le sais bien. Je te taquines juste ma belle. Puis l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, on peut très bien coucher sans sentiments... Dit l'homme-requin d'un air pervers.

-Mais tu veux bien te taire oui ?! Arrêtes d'ouvrir la bouche si c'est pour dire des âneries pareilles ! S'égosilla la rousse en le frappant durement sur le haut du crâne.

-T'es dure... Gémit le requin en se massant le sommet du crâne.

-Ouais bon, en attendant le moment décisif, faut qu'on continue cette petite vie ennuyeuse. Soupira la rousse, l'envie se faisant pressante de rentrer chez elle.

-Mais ça change, j'aime bien cette ville même si c'est chiant d'aller à l'université... J'ai fini ça il y a des années et je suis obligé d'y retourné, je suis déprimé...

-Justement ! Vivement qu'on puisse arrêter cette mission débile et inutile !

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que les deux amis décidèrent d'aller prendre l'air, Suigetsu voulant aller à la mer pour prendre un petit bain revigorant et Karin désirant pouvoir voler librement.

Quant à Naruto, celui-ci parcourait les rues rapidement pour retrouver son petit brun adorable. Il devait aussi décider de la marche à suivre pour l'avancement de leur relation, ce qui allait être relativement compliqué.

Il soupira, son énervement enfin retombé, et s'apprêta à gratter contre la porte lorsqu'il remarqua Sasuke devant celle-ci, cherchant ses clés dans ses poches, l'air absent. Il accourut à ses côtés et se frotta contre sa jambe pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits mais la réaction habituelle n'eut pas lieu. Sasuke réagit, mais pas comme il l'aurait espéré, il le fixa d'un regard qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre puis ouvrit la porte en quatrième vitesse, lui demandant d'attendre dans le salon.

Aucun sourire, aucun regard joyeux, rien. Il pencha la tête sur le côté dans sa réflexion quand aux agissements étranges de sa moitié mais n'y fit pas plus attention, allant se vautrer dans le canapé moelleux, il devait être fatigué.

Le brun revint prestement, amenant l'attention du renard sur lui qui se redressa sur son assise, l'observant toujours de son regard impénétrable puis s'accroupit devant lui pour le fixer dans les yeux. Il se sentit mal à l'aise, pas comme d'habitude, ayant l'impression désagréable que le brun fouillait au plus profond de son âme, le rendant nerveux et indécis sur la suite des événements. Il déglutit puis tenta une approche, passant sa langue sur la joue pâle puis l'interrogea de ses yeux bleus. Le brun ne dit qu'un mot, son prénom mais d'une voix lui donnant un sentiment bizarre, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui réponde. Il ne pouvait pas avoir comprit qui il était ? Non ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Sasuke avait définitivement un comportement inhabituel, il le prit par les aisselles, le souleva et le mit face à son visage, semblant chercher quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas puis il retrouva le canapé aussi vite qu'il en avait été enlevé, son amour se relavant et mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, le regard froid et dur planté dans le sien.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas ce que tu prêtant être. Maintenant assumes Naruto. Déclara-t-il d'une voix qui transparaissait d'autorité.

HEIN ? Voilà la seule pensée qu'eut Naruto à cet instant crucial. Il avait découvert qui il était ? Vraiment ? Mais comment ? Comment avait-il pu savoir ? A moins d'être un nin'gen doushi, c'était tout bonnement impossible, surtout venant d'un humain. Un humain avait toujours des pensées terre à terre et ne pouvait envisagé cette possibilité. Surtout à cet époque où tous les humains ne croyaient qu'aux dires de la science. Il resta immobile, choqué, espérant agir comme un vrai animal. Doutant instantanément de comment il se comportait et surtout de ses précédents agissements. Mais le brun le stoppa dans ses réflexions en ouvrant de nouveau la bouche pour le mettre au pied du mur.

-Je t'ai vu ce soir. Je t'ai vu dans le parc. Et je t'ai aussi vu la dernière fois dans mon salon devant la télévision. Maintenant arrêtes de jouer avec mes nerfs, j'ai l'impression de passer pour un débile mental en parlant à un animal, je veux des explications Naruto ! Immédiatement ! S'énerva Sasuke devant l'air d'ahuri du renard qui ne le rendait que plus humain, même si vraiment étrange. C'était déstabilisant de parler à un animal de cette manière.

Alors comme ça, j'ai été démasqué ? Plus vite que prévu d'ailleurs... J'aurai du faire plus attention. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus le choix. Il veut des explications et bien il va être servi.

Et le renard se transforma aussitôt en humain, prenant une pause décontractée sur son siège comme si c'était son choix de faire ce qu'il faisait. De toute façon, ça devait bien arrivé un jour ou l'autre, en plus il était assez pressé par le temps, autant ne pas tourner autour du pot, c'était l'occasion rêvée.

-Je suis tout disposé à répondre à tes questions Sasuke, vas-y. Dit-il décontracté.

-Alors c'était vrai ?! S'écria le brun en tombant à la renverse.

-Bien sûr, tu m'as vu tout à l'heure alors pourquoi tu es si étonné ? S'étonna franchement Naruto.

-Mais ! Mais ! J'aurai espérer me tromper, c'était incroyable !

-Ouais je sais. Incroyable... Pourtant vrai. Non, tu ne rêves pas. Ria-t-il en le voyant se pincer.

-Je suis... Je sais même pas quoi dire ou faire... J'en reviens pas. Souffla-t-il bloqué.

-Pour le moment, viens t'asseoir, reprends-toi et poses-moi tes questions. Dit le blond en aidant son, pour l'instant, ami à venir s'installer à ses côtés. Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

-Non merci.

Puis il y eut un long silence où Sasuke restait l'esprit blanc, assimilant la chose alors que Naruto pensait au moyen le plus simple de s'expliquer sans perdre l'autre.

-Alors tu es quoi en fait ? Demanda Sasuke voulant commencer par quelque chose.

-Un nin'gen doushi, une créature humaine, du clan des renards.

-D'ac-cord... Du clan ? Il y en a d'autres ? Fit le brun, peu sûr de comprendre la chose avant de relevé un détail qui le choqua.

-Bien sûr, des clans de toutes les sortes, généralement à l'effigie d'un animal. On est vulgairement appelé des loups-garous. Mais il n'y a pas que les clans d'animaux, il y aussi des vampires, des fées, des elfes et pleins d'autres, souvent des esprits de la nature.

-Des vampires ? Des loups-garous ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous êtes combien ?! S'exclama farouchement son vis-à-vis les yeux exorbités.

-Je ne saurai dire, on est nombreux. Même s'il y a plusieurs espèces en voies d'extinction, comme les vampires. Ils vivent que quelques vies puis après ils en ont marres, ils s'enferment délibérément dans des cercueils, certains en meurent puis réapparaissent quelques siècles plus tard pour voir comment avance le monde mais souvent il n'apprécie pas et se donnent la mort. L'immortalité à boire du sang, c'est pas trop leur truc, les plus vieux ont disparus. Il reste que les plus jeunes et c'est dur d'être un vampire maintenant... Enfin je comprends pas trop leur façon de voir les choses, puis je m'égare.

-Quelques ? Ça fait combien pour toi ?... Questionna-t-il ne voyant pas trop comment réagir à cette information.

-Environ cinq cents. Puis il y en a d'autres qui dorment mais on sait pas si ils se réveilleront. On s'entend pas trop avec les vampires depuis qu'on a fait la guerre y'a trois millénaires. Puis ils sont bizarres... Trop éloignés de notre façon de voir l'immortalité.

-Millénaires ? Dans quoi je me suis fourré encore ?... Soupira Sasuke en regardant le vide devant lui. Et sinon, ça je te demanderais des explications plus tard. Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est toi. Comment ça ''votre façon de voir l'immortalité'' ? Pourquoi t'es à la fac si t'es immortel ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi tu es venu vivre avec moi sous l'apparence d'un renard ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? S'enquit précipitamment le brun soudain inquiet à son sujet.

-Hé ! Relax. Poses pas trop de questions à la fois s'il-te-plaît. Sourit le blond en se concentrant pour répondre, c'était le passage le plus dur. A mon propos, j'avais envie de revenir au Japon et j'ai choisi la voie de la simplicité en devenant étudiant, j'avais pas envie de prendre un travail puis j'ai pris la section d'histoire parce que je suis calé dans cette matière... Ensuite à ton sujet, c'est très compliqué... Rassures-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal, au contraire. Je ne te ferais rien si tu ne le veux pas. Si je suis venu à toi c'est parce que... Parce que... Tu vas me prendre pour un cinglé mais avec tout ce que je t'ai dis et continuerai à te dire, c'est pas si incroyable. En fait, tu es mon... Mon âme-sœur. On est liés tous les deux.

Et Sasuke ne répondit plus rien. Retournant dans ses pensées, même si pour l'instant, il n'arrivait plus trop à penser à quoi que ce soit, regardant obstinément le vide, assimilant lentement l'information incroyable. Tout ce qu'il entendait était trop... Trop incroyable ! Surtout pour lui, petit humain à l'esprit rationnel. Pourtant il devait bien admettre que ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt était vrai, il n'avait pas halluciné. Puis si c'était un rêve, il n'avait pas une imagination pareille pour s'inventer toutes ces histoires. Seulement, il ne comprenait pas cette histoire d'âmes-sœurs. C'était comme dans les récits fantastiques ? Deux êtres qui se complétaient et passer leur vie ensemble, même si déjà il ne comprenait pas ça dans les films... Il était perdu, il lui fallait plus d'explications.

-Âmes-sœurs ?... Dit-il d'un ton interrogateur, n'arrivant pas à faire une phrase entière pour exprimer son incompréhension.

-Et bien, comment t'expliquer... Dans notre monde, deux âmes-sœurs sont deux êtres reliés pour l'éternité ensemble. L'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre, surtout si les deux sont des nin'gen doushi, ce qui se révèle beaucoup plus simple, pas besoin de faire découvrir notre monde et d'avoir peur de la réaction de l'autre. Enfin bref, les deux personnes se cherchent tout au court de leur vie, des fois ne se trouvent jamais et survivent disons, pendant toute leur existence. Le plus dur est quand l'autre est un humain, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il se sent si seul alors qu'il peut être très entouré, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il lui manquera quelque chose tout au long de sa vie même s'il a cru trouvé l'amour, même s'il a fondé une famille. Votre vie étant très courte et étant nombreux, il est courant que le nin'gen doushi ne trouve pas son âme-sœur, seulement quand celui-ci meurt, il le sent même s'il ne l'a jamais vu et commence à dépérir. Vous êtes notre plus grand point faible, on a besoin de vous comme de l'air pour respirer, on a besoin de vous, les cellules de notre corps nous l'hurle quand on vous trouve. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai ''senti'' pour la première fois parce que ce n'est pas en te voyant que j'ai compris, c'est en sentant ton odeur, l'odeur propre à chaque créature vivant sur Terre. La tienne m'a transpercé, mené dans un autre monde, me rendant heureux comme pas possible. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être, j'ai besoin de toi pour être heureux, j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre Sasuke. Et même si tout c'est fait beaucoup trop rapidement, je suis sûr que tu sais au fond de toi que je suis le seul à combler ce vide en toi. J'ai besoin de toi Sasuke, ne me laisse pas je t'en prie. Finit Naruto en le suppliant piteusement, finissant son explication avec un déchirement dans le cœur à l'idée que l'autre le repousse.

-C'est... C'est trop... Laisses-moi réfléchir... Laisse-moi seul quelques instants s'il-te-plaît. Souffla le brun d'une voix vacillante, le corps crispé, les yeux dans le vague et les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

-Bien sûr, je serais à côté si tu as besoin de moi. Sourit faiblement l'autre, d'un sourire factice, tremblant, un sourire triste et désespéré que le brun ne manqua pas mais contre lequel il ne fit rien.

Naruto arriva dans le couloir et se laissa glisser contre un mur, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas... Il ne voulait plus être seul... Il avait enfin trouvé sa moitié, il avait besoin d'elle, dans les plus brefs délais qui plus est. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas que l'autre l'abandonne, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, il ne voulait pas mourir parce que l'autre refusait son existence. Non, il voulait vivre, aider son peuple au mieux et exhausser le dernier vœu de sa défunte mère même si celui-ci semblait irréalisable. Il pleura silencieusement, apeuré par l'avenir, pris au piège dans un entremêlement de sentiments dérangeants, lui broyant le cœur de douleur et de tristesse, tellement qu'il commença à suffoquer et n'entendit pas l'appel venant de la pièce d'à côté.

Si bien que le brun se leva pour aller voir, restant complètement figé face à l'horrible spectacle qu'il voyait.

Il réagit instinctivement et sauta sur le blond, mettant son visage dans son cou, lui caressant les cheveux et le dos en lui murmurant des paroles douces et réconfortantes tout en le serrant fort contre son torse.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ça mais il n'avait jamais aimé voir les gens pleurer et cette fois était plus forte que toutes les autres, la tristesse émanant de Naruto se répercutant dans tout son être, dans toute son âme. Par ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas cette subite détresse, il l'avait toujours vu comme un homme fort, inébranlable, pouvant relever tous les défis et là, il se voyait avec un enfant dans les bras, apeuré à cause d'un monstre invisible sous son lit.

-Hey, c'est fini, pleures plus. Je t'en supplie Naruto. Redeviens le Naruto fort et invulnérable que tu es habituellement. Ne te laisses pas abattre. Je te laisserais pas. Je comprends pas tout, je sais pas si tout est vrai mais ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec toi. Alors je vais te jeter à la rue comme un malpropre, je vais pas t'interdire de revenir. Je sais pas trop comment ça se passe, je pense pas pouvoir être immédiatement ce que tu attends de moi mais pour l'instant on est ami et on le restera. Ça, tu peux en être certain, surtout que le monde dans lequel tu vis serait assez sympa à visiter. S'il-te-plaît, reprends-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin ? Questionna Sasuke en le serrant encore un peu plus fort, finissant sa tirade ainsi, le berçant doucement.

-Sasuke...

-Oui ?

-Non rien. Merci. Dit Naruto en sentant l'odeur douce et suave de l'autre l'apaiser.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?... Enfin ne dis rien si tu veux pas.

-Si je dis rien, tu vas être vexé n'est-ce pas ? Je dois tout te dire à partir de maintenant, c'est ça ?... Rit Naruto d'une voix toujours empreinte de tristesse, les larmes ayant cessées de couler.

-Hmpf... Ouais... Fit de mauvaise foi l'autre ce qui fit doucement rire le blond, ramenant son petit cœur à la vie sous ce doux son qui caressait agréablement ses oreilles.

-J'ai eu peur. Terriblement peur. J'ai fais une crise de panique, c'est bête hein ?...

-Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

-De tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer si tu me rejetais, de la mort qui s'est profilé devant moi. Des douleurs physiques que j'allai avoir, de ce qui se passerait si je ne peux faire ce que je dois faire dans peu de temps. Ça m'a... Terrifié... Et j'ai craqué. Je veux pas mourir maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire. Tellement de choses ! Finit-il en se remettant à pleurer, même s'il se sentait mieux, son avenir était toujours dans les ténèbres et il n'aimait pas ça.

-Mais tu vas m'écouter espèce d'âne buté ! S'écria Sasuke en lui donnant un coup violent sur la tête, faisant couiner la tête blonde puis l'écarta de lui, le tenant par les épaules en le secouant plus violemment qu'il n'avait voulu.

-Arrêêêêêêêêteeees ! Tenta le blond en commençant à voir des petits Sasuke partout.

-Ecoutes-moi sinon je te frappes encore espèce de blond débile !

-Hé !

-Mais tu vas te taire. T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure ? Tu m'as écouté quand je t'ai parlé ou t'en à rien à foutre de ce que je peux dire ? Ta caboche blonde peut pu rien emmagasiner ou quoi ? Tu m'énerves ! Je te le redirais pas, rappelles-toi tout seul ! Je vais prendre une douche. Conclût-il en lui redonnant un coup mais cette fois dans l'épaule.

Puis il s'enferma dans la seule de bain, claquant la porte d'un geste rageur. Naruto ressemblait à un enfant qu'on venait de gronder, il devait être horrible à regarder se dit-il en se relevant, essuyant son visage avec son tee-shirt avant de retourner sur le sofa poser ses fesses. Il revint quelques instants en arrière puis bloqua complètement, irradiant d'un bonheur incertain. Il détala comme un gosse vers la salle de bain, ouvrant la porte à la volée pour prendre Sasuke dans ses bras, le pauvre devenant rouge écarlate. Il allait enlever son pantalon quand cet abruti était rentré, le prenant au dépourvu.

-Tu m'as pas menti ? C'est tout vrai ce que tu m'as dis ? Hein ? Hein? Hein ?

-Mais tu vas arrêter sale gosse ! Espèce d'abruti ! Laisses-moi respirer un peu ! Puis pourquoi tu rentres comme ça ? Un peu de respect ! Tonna Sasuke, réussissant tant bien que mal à reculer un minimum des bras bronzés, restant toujours dans l'étreinte mais pouvant respirer de nouveau.

-Alors ? C'est vrai ? Demanda encore Naruto, un grand sourire sur le visage, tellement éclatant qu'il déstabilisa le pauvre brun, complètement bouleversé.

-Mais oui ! Souviens-toi que je n'ai qu'une parole !

-Merci ! Tu sais pas ce que tu viens de réaliser en disant ça. Si tu n'as qu'une parole, alors je te crois et t'en remercie grandement. Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose d'assez incroyable. Merci ! Conclût Naruto en déposant un bisou express sur la joue pâle, plus si pâle que ça d'ailleurs, vu le rouge prenant qui lui montait.

Et alors que le brun allait encore frapper l'abruti aux paroles incompréhensibles face à lui, il stoppa net, suivant des yeux quelque chose qui n'étais pas là quelques instants auparavant. Naruto avait une queue, des oreilles pointues et des canines lui avaient poussées, cela ne lui fit que réaliser un peu plus la vérité. Cependant, au lieu de réagir comme une vierge effarouchée, il tendit la main vers les oreilles du blond, tendues vers lui dans un signe flagrant d'intérêt. Il en effleura une, retira sa main rapidement quand elle bougea, ne s'y attendant pas puis il la caressa franchement, entendant le ronronnement de son petit renard de nouveau, l'oreille et sa voisine s'aplatissant sur le crâne de bien-être. Naruto s'avachit un peu sur l'autre, ses avants-bras posés négligemment sur ses épaules alors que sa tête tombait vers l'avant, observant du coin de l'œil sa moitié émerveillée, faisant naître un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ronronnait de plus en plus fort. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait les caresses sur les oreilles ! Sa mère lui en faisant souvent avant et il avait toujours la même réaction, même maintenant.

Ses oreilles aplaties sur sa tête, sa queue battant doucement l'air, les yeux quasiment fermés, il laissa l'autre dans son exploration, continuant de ronronnait tranquillement.

-Naruto ?

-Hm ?

-Tu... Vous ne vous trompez jamais dans votre choix de moitié ? Demanda doucement Sasuke, l'atmosphère intime de la pièce lui faisant prendre une voix douce.

-Jamais ! Et ce n'est pas un choix, c'est un ordre de notre être, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y pas de distinction entre les sexes. Je précise, j'en ai rien à faire que tu sois un homme, je t'aime, un point c'est tout. Et ne doute pas de mon amour, il est sincère et pas dicté par des hormones en folie. Souffla tout contre l'oreille Naruto, faisant naître une chaire de poule chez l'autre et observant un délicieux frisson parcourir le corps de son aimé. Mais il n'en fit rien, suffisamment heureux rien qu'à l'avoir dans ses bras.

-D'accord. Dis ? Je peux... toucher ?

-Quoi ? Ma queue ? Elle t'intrigue hein ? Dit-il amusé en faisant bouge son appendice dorsale, riant quand l'autre le suivit des yeux. Je préfère pas. Désolé. Pas que j'aime pas, tu pourras mais plus tard... Mes oreilles pas de problème. Ça m'endors plus qu'autre chose... Seulement pour ma queue c'est une autre affaire. C'est pour toi que je dis ça, je vois que t'en crève d'envie mais non. Finit Naruto en se relevant, un peu groggy, enroulant sa queue en sécurité autour de sa taille. Maintenant vas prendre ta douche. Je retourne dans le salon.

Et il déposa un bisou sur sa joue avant de prendre le chemin inverse, refermant la porte.

Sasuke resta un moment immobile avant d'aller se glisser sous le jet d'eau pour se détendre et se remettre les idées en place. Quand il fut de retour, il trouva le blond allongé sur le canapé, déjà au pays des rêves. Il sourit tendrement, pas totalement certain de ce qu'il se passait mais il y avait une chose de sûr, sa vie allait prendre une tournant décisif dans peu de temps. Il gagna son lit, se glissant avec délectation dans les draps ayant pour dernière pensée qu'il verrait plus clair les choses le lendemain.

Seulement sa nuit fut de courte durée, il se réveilla en entendant un hurlement terrifiant, il se redressa automatiquement dans son lit, surpris, jeta un œil au réveil qui indiqué trois heures deux du matin puis en entendant un deuxième cri, il courut dans le salon. Le spectacle était plus dur pour lui que celui du blond en pleurs, là, c'était déchirant pour son cœur, le blond était plongé dans un cauchemar apparemment et se débattait dans son sommeil, cherchant à attraper quelque chose, levant son bras en geignant et en pleurant. Il était en sueur, pleurait, geignait puis un nouveau cri le fit sursauté, le faisant se précipité à son chevet pour tenter de le réveiller.

-Naruto ! Naruto ! Mais réveilles-toi bon sang ! Naruto ! Je t'en prie ! NARUTO ! Et il finit en le giflant, prononçant son nom une dernière fois.

Le blond se transforma en renard et se réveilla dans un bond, bondissant au sol, hagard, observant avec attention son environnement, ne remettant pas la pièce dans son esprit embrouillé. Il se souvenait juste d'une douleur cuisante à la joue et de son nom criait par une voix qu'il remit directement, regardant derrière lui.

Le brun souffla enfin quand le blond se réveilla, seulement il ne s'attendait pas à voir apparaître dans son modeste salon un renard d'environ deux mètres de haut qui frôlait le plafond et tournait la tête dans tous les sens avant de le regarder et de souffler.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé Sasuke. Sincèrement. Désolé aussi si je t'ai fais peur, c'était pas voulu. S'excusa la bête.

-Non ça va. Tu m'as juste surpris, encore. Tu pourrais reprendre... euh... Une taille normale?Tenta-t-il en observant le renard majestueux face à lui.

Il était sublime, sa queue battant l'air, ses oreilles dressées sur sa tête, ses pattes féroces, son corps imposant, sa tête faisait la taille de son torse mais alors que n'importe qui d'autre aurait été terrifié, lui, il était hypnotisé, il n'avait jamais un si bel animal de toute sa vie. Et il faut dire que petit, il en avait vu en allant dans énormément de zoo.

-Tu es sûr que tu le veuilles. J'ai l'air de te plaire sous cette forme. Seulement c'est vrai que ton salon est un peu trop petit. Déclara le blond dans un rire avant de reprendre forme humaine, gardant cependant ses attributs animaux.

Il n'arrivait pas à les faire disparaître et ça l'intrigua mais c'est vrai que son rêve avait été particulièrement horrible. Il en avait encore la désagréable sensation sur le corps, sa bouche était pâteuse, sèche de part ses cris répétitifs et il avait mal à la joue aussi mais ça c'était pas son rêve, c'était Sasuke.

-Merci de m'avoir réveillé Sasuke. C'est gentil. Je suis désolé mais je vais t'emprunter ta salle de bain, faut vraiment que je prenne une douche... Dit-il en demandant son accord au brun au travers de ses yeux.

-Bien sûr, vas-y. Je serais dans ma chambre.

Quand le blond eut finit, qu'il eut bu un grand verre d'eau, il rejoignit le brun dans sa chambre en serviette, voulant savoir s'il aurait des vêtements à lui prêter.

-Sasuke ? Tu aurais quelques vêtements pour moi s'il-te-plaît. Les miens ne sont plus portables pour le moment.

-Oui, je vais en prendre à mon frère. Mes fringues seront trop petites pour toi. Et le brun revint avec un survêtement à sa taille qu'il lui déposa dans les bras.

-T'es sûr que ça va aller ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ça... En plus de ma crise de tout à l'heure et de tout ce que je t'ai dis. Essaya Naruto en enfilant le vêtement tout en parlant.

-Oui, sûr. Justement, c'était quoi ton rêve ? Il avait l'air vraiment... Je saurais même dire, tellement tu criais et te débattait. Murmura l'étudiant en levant son regard d'encre vers l'autre qui finissait de mettre son tee-shirt. Il le vit détourné les yeux, penaud et se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas tout de suite qu'il aurait la réponse. Et il eut raison.

-Désolé, c'est peut-être un peu tôt et j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler si tu veux bien. Je te le dirais un autre jour.

-Hn.

Et les deux restèrent immobiles dans la pièce, Naruto cherchant son courage pour lui poser une question un peu dérangeante, il n'était pas sûr d'obtenir une réponse favorable.

-Dis ? Euh... Je suis un peu gêné de te demandais ça mais... Je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Hein ? Euh...

Puis le brun se mit soudainement à rire, doucement certes mais il riait quand même et cela vexa l'homme-renard plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

-Oh ça va hein ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ainsi ? Tu m'énerves ! Bouda-t-il, faisant redoubler le rire de l'autre, il croisa ses bras sur son torse, détourna la tête et lança un regard incendiaire à l'autre.

-Désolé... C'est juste que tu me fais penser à un enfant venant demander à ses parents pour dormir avec eux après un cauchemar. Puis tu boudes comme un gosse aussi.

-Désolé de passer pour un enfant aux yeux de messire Sasuke. Cela siérait à messire que je retourne dans mon humble canapé puisque messire ose se rire de moi ? Lança le blond, piqué au vif.

-Tu parles vraiment comme ceux du Moyen-Âge, tu as même les expressions japonais adéquates. S'étonna le brun, perdant, pour le coup, son fou rire.

-Bien sûr. J'étais passé une dizaine d'années ici au Moyen-Âge, c'est normal que j'ai des restes, en plus, j'étais à la cour alors je parle convenablement.

-Hein ?

-Je t'ai pourtant dis que j'étais immortel, rien de bien étonnant à ce que j'ai vécu au Moyen-Âge. Déclara l'autre septique.

-Mais je pensais pas que tu étais si vieux ! Tu as quel âge d'ailleurs ? Demanda automatiquement Sasuke.

-J'ai deux milles soixante trois ans. Enfin bientôt deux milles soixante quatre. Je suis né le dix octobre de l'an moins quarante neuf avant Jésus-Christ, en France si tu veux tout savoir.

-Combien ? Moins quarante neuf ? Mais, mais ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

-Et pourquoi je me moquerais de toi. J'ai passé l'âge. Répliqua sournoisement le blond, voyant bien que le brun bloquait sur cette information bien plus que sur les autres.

-Putain ! J'ai une âme-sœur préhistorique !... J'en reviens pas... Y'en a d'autres aussi vieux que toi ?

Sasuke avait réussi en quelques phrases à le faire passer par différents sentiments, tous aussi excessifs les uns que les autres. Il était de la plus grande joie qu'il est eut, à la vexation suprême avant de finir par être triste à son maximum. Cette question était douloureuse. Autant tout à l'heure il s'était énervé à ce sujet auprès des quinze autres abrutis autant maintenant, après ce cauchemar, il ne pouvait qu'être triste et n'avait pas envie d'en parler à l'autre alors il changea de sujet.

-Préhistorique ? Préhistorique ? Je t'en donnerais du préhistorique moi ! Mon petit gars, faut bosser ses cours de temps à autres, la préhistoire c'était il y a des millions d'années pas il y a deux milles ans. J'apprécierai un peu de respect !

-Désolé Naruto. C'est sorti tout seul, c'est juste que c'est si éloigné que je suis étonné. Je pensais pas à mal, c'était plus comme une blague...

-C'est pas grave... C'est oublié. Recommence pas par contre ! Et sinon je suis ton âme-sœur ?... Tu l'as dis !

-C'est toi qui me l'a dis, à moins que tu mentes, c'est vrai. J'ai pas adopté l'idée encore mais ça me perturbes pas trop d'utiliser ce terme... NARUTO ?! Cria-t-il quand l'autre lui sauta dessus, le faisant basculé sur le lit pour le serrer contre lui.

-Je suis trop content !

-Je vois ça... Rit l'autre avant de lui tapoter la tête. C'est pas le tout mais on a encore des examens demain alors j'aimerais continuer ma nuit vu qu'il est déjà trois heures quarante-cinq. Ça passe trop vite... Et pour ce que tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure je veux bien mais si tu fais un geste déplacé, tu pourras regretter le fait d'être né en tant qu'homme je te préviens ! Gronda Sasuke en le faisant regarder vers le bas avant de dire ''couic'' en le regardant avec des yeux catégoriques.

-J'ai bien compris. Déglutit Naruto. Il n'y pensait déjà pas beaucoup mais là il y penserait encore moins.

-Bien. Bonne nuit Naruto. Déclara Sasuke en baillant retournant s'enfouir sous sa couette.

Le blond le suivit bien vite pour s'installer, attendit un bon moment puis quand il fut sûr que l'autre dormait à point fermé, il s'approcha de lui, le prenant dans ses bras, collant son torse contre son dos, sa queue s'enroulant autour de sa taille et il nicha sa tête dans son cou, poussa un soupir de bien-être et se rendormit d'un coup, rêvant de son brun qu'il aimait tant. Sasuke sentit bien Naruto se coller contre lui, le serrant contre son torse musclé, il ne dormait pas et n'y arrivait pas mais il ne refusa pas l'étreinte quand l'autre s'endormit net après l'avoir enserré. Il ne lui ferait rien, après tout, il était prévenu puis, il n'était pas entièrement de mauvaise foi, ce câlin était plus qu'agréable. Il se tourna d'ailleurs pour se retrouver face à visage endormi de Naruto, cette fois-ci paisible, il n'y pas de grimaces d'horreur, pas de larmes et pas de bouche grande ouverte pour crier son désespoir.

Il avait bien vu la tristesse de l'autre, quand il avait refusé de lui raconter son rêve et aussi quand il avait posé la question de savoir s'il était le seul aussi vieux. Il voulait connaître ce versant de l'histoire mais il ne savait quand il y aurait droit et il ne pouvait le demander à personne. Personne ne devait être au courant pour son passé. Sauf peut-être l'aigle mais il se savait pas qui s'était, n'ayant vu que sa forme animal.

Il soupira doucement, l'esprit assailli par des multitudes de questions toutes ayant un point central, l'abruti de blond qui le serrait contre lui, souriant vaguement dans son sommeil. Il leva la main pour jouer avec l'oreille dorée de ses doigts et sourit franchement quand l'autre se mit à ronronner comme un bienheureux dans son sommeil de plomb.

S'il fallait juste qu'il dorme contre lui pour que l'autre ne fasse plus de cauchemar, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients, seulement, il ne savait pas encore s'il était prêt à accepter cette vie qui se profilait devant ses yeux. Cette vie plongé dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien et auquel il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir appartenir.

Puis une pensée traversa son esprit d'un coup. Naruto avait bien dis qu'il était immortel et que pourtant il vivrait éternellement avec son âme-sœur, de ce fait, lui aussi allait devenir immortel ? Mais comment ? Et puis aussi, il y avait son frère ! Il ne pouvait laisser son frère seul, s'il partait, le pauvre en serait dévasté, il sombrerait définitivement. Déjà que pour occuper son esprit, pour ne pas penser au passé et à ce qu'ils avaient vécus, il se plongeait dans le travail à s'en évanouir de fatigue, si lui aussi partait, il ne garantissait pas la survie de son frère. Il ne savait quel décision prendre, il était perdu en cet instant plus que jamais. Il doutait férocement. Et la crise de tout à l'heure lui revint à l'esprit. S'il ne restait pas avec le blond, celui-ci allait mourir ? Comme les autres ? Et ça il ne le voulait pas non plus ? Il voulait qu'il vive, il s'y était attaché à son imbécile.

Il se savait plus quoi faire... Il commençait à désespérer... Il laissa une larme couler sur sa joue qui finit sur l'oreiller, il ne voulait la perte de personne et la vie de deux personnes reposait entre ses mains. Il passa sa main le long de la mâchoire bronzée puis enfouit sa tête dans le veste de son frère, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de son frère et de celle de son ''ami'' avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité et sans rêves. N'ayant pas vu les prunelles océans s'ouvrir sur lui avant de s'endormir, sentant juste l'étreinte se resserrer contre lui, le faisant soupirer de contentement.

A suivre...

Merci d'avoir luuu ! Une pitite review onegaï shimasu !


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres.

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le lendemain matin fut difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre, le réveil s'évertua à les réveiller et se prit un coup de Naruto auquel il ne survécut pas. Le blond ouvrit lentement les yeux, le sommeil l'appelant encore, il était fatigué comme après chaque cauchemar et en plus, ils s'étaient couchés tard. Il fixa la tête brune enfouit dans son cou qui geignait, ne voulant pas se réveiller enfin c'est ce qu'il crut comprendre au milieu des grognements. Il ricana un instant avant de remarquer qu'il ronronnait et que sa queue et ses oreilles étaient toujours là. Etrange.

Il s'en remit vite, ne s'étonnant pas plus que ça puis entreprit de réveiller la marmotte. Il souffla doucement dans son cou, lui souffla à l'oreille de se réveiller, lui chatouilla le visage opalin avec sa queue,faisant retrousser le nez, bouger les lèvres, plisser le front et papillonner les paupières. Sa queue fut claquée par une main remontée de sous les draps et un grognement plus fort retentit suivit d'un coup de poing sur son torse. Il porta une main à l'endroit endolori, frotta un instant la peau puis sa main se porta dans les cheveux encres, les remettant en place mèches par mèches s'amusant à en voir certaines se rebeller. Et enfin deux perles noires s'ouvrirent pour le fusiller gentiment du regard.

-Tu me dois un réveil... Bougonna Sasuke.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Je t'en rachèterais un t'inquiètes pas. On fera ça cette après-midi vu qu'on finit à quinze heures notre deuxième examen. Mais là faut qu'on se lève la belle aux bois dormants, ne soyons pas en retard.

-D'accord. Bonjour... Dit-il avant de s'étirer longuement, faisant craquer quelques articulations.

Un soupir de bonheur fut lâché et il chercha à se lever mais le blond le retenait prisonnier.

-Tu me dis de me lever pour me retenir couché, tu as une de ces logique imbécile. Allez ! Lâches-moi !

-Deux secondes. Bouges pas, après je te laisses partir. Déclara le blond avec des yeux sérieux, causant l'immobilisme soudain du brun qui se débattait quelques secondes avant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?... Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

-Rien de bien méchant.

-Tu t'es déjà bien amusé à me réveiller en me chatouillant avec ta queue là. Laisses-moi maintenant.

Mais le blond ne l'écouta pas, il fourra sa tête dans son cou, prit une grande inspiration pour s'imprégner de son odeur, déposa un baiser sous l'oreille puis un sur la joue avant de le lâcher, le regardant s'enfuir à toute vitesse dans le salle de bain, accompagné d'un rire joyeux et débordant de bonne humeur venant de la bombe sexuelle encore couchée dans son lit.

La porte de la salle de bain fermée et verrouillée, Sasuke s'adossa dessus portant une main à son cou, il se regarda vite fait dans le miroir pour se découvrir le rouge aux joues, ce blond le faisait partir dans tout ses états. Il n'avait jamais eut autant d'expressions que la veille, passant d'un extrême à l'autre tellement facilement, à chaque découverte.

D'ailleurs en y repensant, cette histoire allait un peu trop vite pour lui, il fallait qu'il freine mais comme l'avait dit le blond à un moment, il est le seul qui remplit le vide dans son cœur et c'est surtout quand il lui avait dit cela qu'il avait envisagé l'impossible, il lui avait donné ce qu'il voulait entendre sans même le savoir mais à partir de cette phrase, il avait bien voulu croire à tout ce qu'il disait.

En plus, hier, il l'avait vu passé d'humain à un renardeau, de renardeau à humain, d'humain à un énorme renard de deux mètres de haut et surtout il avait tout le reste de la nuit avec des oreilles et une queue, les attributs semblant doté d'une vie propre réagissant aux différentes émotions qui parcouraient le blond.

C'est aussi grâce à eux qu'il avait compris le blond triste quand il avait évoqué d'autres êtres aussi vieux que lui, les oreilles s'étaient plaquées sur le crâne et la queue s'était entourée autour de la taille en signe protecteur mais surtout instinctif, le blond ne s'en étant pas rendu compte.

Il s'obligea à arrêter d'y penser, prit sa douche, retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer et retrouva le blond aux fourneaux, la queue et les oreilles toujours présentes. Il faudrait quand même qu'il les fassent disparaître quand ils sortiraient sinon ça allait être pratique en ville avec toute la population alentour.

-Tu manges quoi le matin Sasuke ? Le surprit Naruto.

-Comment tu as su que j'étais là, j'ai pas fais de bruits...

-Ton odeur, je t'ai littéralement senti arriver. Sourit le blond en tournant ses pan-cakes dans la poêle. Alors ? Des pan-cakes ça te va ?

-Bien sûr, je vais faire du café en attendant. Merci, en tout cas, ça sent bon.

-Ce sera les meilleurs que tu n'auras jamais mangé de toute ta vie, tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non mais je vais bientôt savoir...

-Parce que c'est auprès de la créatrice de la recette que j'ai appris à les faire et elle avait son petit ingrédient secret, elle m'a pas apprit que cette recette d'ailleurs, c'était une excellente cuisinière. Sourit Naruto en faisant sauter le pan-cake dans l'assiette d'à côté, en ayant fait une dizaine. Allez à table mon cher.

-Hn.

Et les deux s'assirent à table, Naruto servant les assiettes et Sasuke déposant les deux tasses de café qu'il venait de faire. Ils mangèrent en silence, le blond s'amusant de tous les regards qui lui jetait, semblant hésiter à poser une question.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? Soupira-t-il au bout d'un moment, agacé de voir l'autre indécis. Je t'ai pourtant dis que tu pouvais tout me demander.

-Même si t'as éludé quelques questions...

-Oui enfin tu peux tout demander mais je réponds à ce que je veux. Répondit l'autre évasif.

-Déjà je tiens à préciser que y'a un moment où faudra que tu caches tes oreilles et ta queue. Elles sont toujours là.

-Ouais je sais mais j'y arrive pas, je sais pas pourquoi... Puis de toute façon j'ai une astuce pour pas que les humains les voit si j'arrive vraiment pas à les rentrer. C'est bizarre pourtant, c'est le B. des nin'gen doushi, on apprend ça en premier alors je vois pas pourquoi elles refusent de m'obéir... C'est assez... déroutant après deux milles années de vie.

-D'ailleurs en parlant d'astuces ? A part vous transformer, vous pouvez faire quoi d'autres ?

-C'est dur à dire. Chacun à ses spécialités en fonction de l'animal de notre clan. Je possède toutes les caractéristiques d'un renard, la ruse, l'agilité, la vitesse même si j'étais plutôt lent à mes débuts par rapport à d'autres, maintenant c'est autre chose. Sinon on a quelques pouvoirs, chacun apparaissant avec le temps, enfin au bout d'un moment ça fait un paquet en y réfléchissant bien. On a tous le don de télépathie, c'est plus pratique de discuter ainsi sans éveiller les soupçons puis avec un peu de travail, on peut s'immiscer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un sans qu'il s'en rende compte pour chercher... bah ce qu'on y cherche. Rit Naruto en enfournant un autre pan-cake sous le regard pétillant de Sasuke.

-C'est fascinant... Et à part la télépathie ? S'enquit, curieux comme un enfant, le brun.

-Je peux disparaître de le vue de tous quand je le souhaite, sans exception. Je guéris très rapidement et je peux guérir les autres mais ça me demande beaucoup de concentration, il est assez nouveau celui-là et je le contrôle pas encore, enfin je risque de blesser personne avec ça juste que ça me prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie me laissant vulnérable si on m'attaque... Puis euh, je peux contrôler le feu mais je peux pas le faire apparaître par contre, plutôt moyen. Puis ayant des origines félines même si un peu éloignés... Je peux tout à faire voir dans la pénombre, entendre plus loin qu'un humain et voir beaucoup mieux et plus loin aussi. Puis je peux parler aux animaux aussi, même si avec certains j'y arrive pas, c'est bien pour avoir des informations des fois. Sourit le blond finissant une liste exhaustive.

-C'est génial ! Tu peux me faire une démonstration ? N'importe lequel ! S'enthousiasma Sasuke, perdant définitivement son air froid et intransigeant.

« Tu m'entends Sas'ke ? Je peux même te filer des réponses pendant l'examen si tu veux. C'est pas comme si c'était vraiment de la triche, c'est de l'entre-aide. N'est-ce pas ? »

-Mais tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche, je, tu me parles par la pensée ?

-Exactement, c'est ce que j'ai fais, essayes de me répondre. Penses juste à ce que tu dirais mais ne parles pas, penses le juste. Sinon c'est un peu suspect si tu veux vraiment des réponses à l'examen...

« -Vas-y essayes, je t'écoutes.

-Tu m'entends ? Ça marche ? C'est bizarre ce truc, ça me stresses, j'ai l'impression d'être schizophrène...

-Tu es loin d'être fou Sas'ke, et je t'entends. Fais attention si on le fait tout à l'heure.

-D'accord. »

-Tu peux me montrer pour le feu ? S'il-te-plaît. Mais fais pas brûler mon appart', déjà que tu as détruis mon réveil...

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je vais t'en acheter un autre ! Il m'a énervé à sonner c'est tout !

-C'est le but d'un réveil Naruto au cas où tu ne l'auras pas compris ?...

-Non sérieusement ? Je parais peut-être stupide parfois mais je ne le suis pas, d'accord ? Répondit en faisant une grimace d'enfant le blond.

-Tu es puérile !

-Je sais. Bon t'as un briquet ou des allumettes ?

-Ouais, deux secondes.

Le brun se leva pour sortir un briquet d'un des tiroirs de la cuisine qu'il lança à l'autre. Il l'actionna et le feu du briquet apparut. Puis Naruto reposa le briquet la flamme suspendit dans les airs, elle tournoya, augmenta, diminua, changea de forme puis monta vers le plafond pour se transformer en un mini feu d'artifice avant de disparaître.

-C'est fantastique, magnifique. J'adore. Tu es vraiment doué. S'enthousiasma Sasuke.

-Merci. J'apprécie le compliment. Bon faudrait se dépêcher ou on va être en retard. Déclara-t-il en débarrassant sa place.

-Tu y vas en jogging ? S'étonna Sasuke. En plus tu as dormi avec.

-J'ai pris une douche à trois heures du mat' et j'ai dormi trois heures avec. Il est à peine froissé et encore moins sale. On aura qu'à passer chez moi tout à l'heure pour que je me change et puis c'est tout. Tu as fini ? On peut y aller ?

-Oui j'arrive. Dit le brun en débarrassant à son tour. Au fait Naruto, je t'ai pas dis mais c'était délicieux bien meilleur que ceux que j'ai mangé jusque là je l'avoue. Sourit tendrement le brun.

-Merci beaucoup. J'ai cru que tu ne dirais jamais rien.

-C'était mon intention mais j'ai vu que tu étais déçu.

-Hein ? Mais j'ai rien montré !?

-Et pourtant si, tes oreilles se sont baissées de plus en plus à chaque bouchée que je prenais et ta queue a arrêtée de gigoter pour retomber le long de ta chaise. Puis quand j'ai ouvert la bouche tu y a cru car elles se sont redressées pour retomber. C'est pour ça que je te regardais, tu es tellement facile à comprendre avec elles. C'est pas plus mal que tu n'arrives pas à les cacher. Ria Sasuke en caressant une oreille en passant à côté de lui.

Le blond s'énerva tout seul, il s'était avoir comme un débutant, c'était bien beau de prendre un masque pour ne montrer aucune émotion si ses appendices le trahissaient aussi bêtement. Il attrapa sa queue dans sa main puis la relança derrière son dos. Un petit sort et elles disparurent.

Il passa devant le brun pour sortir, prit sa mini-vengeance en le voyant déçu qu'elles ne soient plus là puis s'amusa à les faire apparaître et disparaître deux fois de suite avant de les cacher définitivement.

-Tu es fier de toi je suppose ? Demanda Sasuke, d'un air dubitatif.

-Tout à fait.

-Un vrai gosse, un vrai gosse... Se lamenta-t-il en le poussant pour qu'il sorte.

Mais quand ils ouvrirent la porte pour sortir, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le frère de Sasuke, Itachi, qui resta bloqué devant les deux hommes sur le point de sortir de chez lui.

-Sasuke ? Qui est-ce ? Questionna Itachi, la colère montant en lui, menaçante.

-Un ami de la fac. On révisait ensemble hier soir pour l'examen de ce matin et il est resté dormir parce qu'on a finit tard. Inventa rapidement Sasuke, connaissant son frère pour l'extrême possessivité qu'il avait envers lui depuis cet événement, ne le laissant jamais sortir avec quelqu'un, faisant toujours fuir la personne, de peur de le voir s'éloigner à jamais. Depuis la dernière fois, il n'avait plus réessayer mais la situation avec Naruto était différente en biens des façons.

-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Monsieur. Enchanté. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous, vous seriez un frère parfait à ce que j'ai entendu. Se présenta Naruto, faisant un peu de lèche-bottes en entendant les pensées des deux frères.

-De même, Itachi Uchiwa. Même si je pense que je saviez déjà.

-Bien sûr Uchiwa-san. Votre frère vous aime beaucoup et j'ai entendu beaucoup de bonnes choses à votre sujet. Sur ce, je m'excuse de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps mais notre examen allant commencer nous devrions nous dépêcher. J'espère vous revoir un jour si l'occasion se présente, je serai ravi de discuter un peu avec vous.

-Il en va de même. Bon courage pour cet examen vous deux. A ce soir Sasuke. Bien qu'il soit possible que je sois à l'entreprise, je t'enverrais un message.

-Alors à ce soir Itachi. Et travailles bien si on se voit pas mais ménages-toi un peu quand même.

Et les deux amis partirent dévalant l'escalier en voyant l'heure, il entendit clairement un ''Bouges tes fesses Sasuke, on est en retard. Qu'on est pas réviser pour rien !'' suivit d'un ''Fallait pas te rendormir quand je suis venu te réveiller ! C'est de ta faute abruti !'' qui le rassurèrent quelque peu face à leur relation. Ils semblaient juste amis et ce garçon, bien que plus âgé que son frère, était très poli et il aimait beaucoup ça, si en plus son frère avait beaucoup parlé de lui à son ami, il accepterait peut-être celui-là, enfin seulement en tant qu'ami. Il ne fallait dépasser les bornes non plus.

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent de courir dans une ruelle sur ordre de Naruto.

-Je sais qu'on peut être en retard aux examens mais faudrait se bouger un peu quand même parce que ce prof dicte l'examen alors c'est des points perdus bêtement Naruto... Pourquoi tu nous a stoppés ?

-Poses une main sur moi Sasuke.

-Mais ça va pas la tête ! S'outra le brun.

-Fais moi confiance un peu. Sur mon épaule, allez !

-D'accord. S'exécuta le brun dubitatif.

Naruto se concentra et les fit disparaître de la vue des humains.

-Maintenant qu'on est invisibles, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Comment ça ?

-Observe le boss à l'œuvre.

Et Naruto s'empara de Sasuke pour le mettre sur son dos, il se transforma aussitôt en l'immense renard de la nuit dernière, signala au brun de bien se tenir, ce qu'il fit en s'accrochant à son encolure puis il partit à toute vitesse, slalomant entre les voitures, sautant au dessus, allant de temps en temps sur le trottoir, évitant les piétons avec adresse pour enfin piler aux abord de l'université. Il se transforma en humain puis fit passer le brun dans ses bras, le portant comme une princesse.

-Alors Sas'ke, t'en as pensé quoi de cette manière d'aller à la fac ? Je t'ai pas trop secoué j'espère ? S'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

-J'ai cru mourir une dizaine de fois mais ça va aller... Mais t'es pas bien quand même ! Tonna-t-il en s'en prenant à son torse, le martelant de coups de poings.

-Je l'aurais pas fait si c'était pas sûr Sasuke. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et encore moins que ce soit de ma faute. Avec moi, tu ne craindras jamais aucun danger. Le rassura Naruto en reposant ses jambes au sol, rompant le sort et prenant son visage à deux mains pour ancrer ses yeux bleus dans ceux noirs. T'as compris, jamais. Je t'aime trop. Je m'en voudrais toute mon existence si je ne peux pas t'empêcher de souffrir d'une quelconque manière.

-J'ai compris Naruto. Tu peux me lâcher, les gens nous regardent étrangement... Souffla Sasuke envoûté par ce bleu d'un sérieux à tout épreuve, voulant bien lui faire comprendre la force de ses sentiments.

-Je m'en fous des autres, cales-toi bien ça dans le crâne, ok ? Eux ils sont morts dans quatre vingts ans environ alors que moi je vivrai jusqu'à la fin du monde si je le veux et se sera avec toi si tu le désires Sasuke, seulement si tu le désires bien sûr. Finit-il en le lâchant ne voulant pas lui montrer ses yeux emplis de tristesse mais le brun les avait bien vu.

Le doute en lui augmenta encore un peu, il devait choisir entre son frère et celui qu'il commençait à aimer, sombrant petit à petit face à ses mimiques et au bien-être dans lequel il était depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il soupira puis ils rejoignirent l'amphithéâtre, chacun dans ses pensées, aussi noires soient-elles. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle où tous les autres attendaient, ce fut le choc pour tous. L'inatteignable Sasuke Uchiwa qui ne supportait personne à ses côtés marchait auprès de Naruto Uzumaki, l'un des plus gros feignants et l'un des plus vieux de la section comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours. C'était deux opposés réunis et tous furent étonnés, même la petite bande d'amis du blond qui ne l'avait jamais vu avec l'Uchiwa, se demandant même s'il connaissait son existence quelques jours auparavant.

La bande les vit échanger quelques mots avant que les deux ne s'approchent d'eux, le blond souriant doucement, le brun portait son habituel masque de froideur.

-Hello tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? S'exclama Naruto d'une voix encore plus joyeuse qu'habituellement.

-Je te déteste pour ça imbécile. Maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante le brun.

-Allez Sas'ke c'est pour la bonne cause puis au moins t'auras pas à te cacher dans un couloir pour échapper à tes furies. S'amusa Naruto en lui murmurant ça à l'oreille, le faisant devenir blanc de peur de les recroiser puis il frappa un grand coup sur son crâne, le faisant se ratatiner sur lui-même sous la douleur. Tu m'as fais mal, vas-y mollo espèce de bourin.

-Hmpf ! Termina Sasuke en décidant de ne plus parler à cet ahuri. Enchanté, vous tous.

Et ils se déconnectèrent de la réalité en l'entendant les saluer avec autant de désinvolture. Il n'était donc pas si dur d'approcher le terrible Sasuke Uchiwa, ils auraient aimés le savoir plus tôt pour ne pas tomber des nues.

-Bon je présente de gauche à droite, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Lee et Shino. Voilà ! Ils sont tous super sympas et ne vont pas te manger alors ne les mangent pas, sois sympa pour une fois. Mais faut quand même que tu fasses attention aux deux furies là, elles sont des dragueuses invétérées, elles s'arrêtent jamais de demander à tous les mecs qu'elles croisent de sortir avec elles. N'est-ce pas les filles ? S'amusa le blond avant de se faire courser par les deux furies qui voulurent lui éclater le crâne contre un mur pour lui remettre les idées en place.

-Il est suicidaire... Mais il changera jamais... Déclara Kiba en secouant le tête face à tant de bêtises.

-Il est comme ça depuis qu'elles sont arrivées. Déjà cinq minutes après leur rencontre il se faisait courser par une Sakura folle furieuse, la moitié des étudiants étaient morts de rire quand elle a enfin réussi à l'attraper, le plaquant comme un rugbyman pour le secouer comme un prunier en lui demandant des excuses... Narra Hinata d'une voix amusée au souvenir.

-Et sinon Sasuke-kun, comment es-tu devenu ami avec Naruto ? Enchaîna Tenten curieuse de connaître cette histoire.

-Trop long à expliquer... Éluda le brun, ne sachant même comment expliquer cette rencontre.

Les autres furent déçus mais ne rajoutèrent rien, se mettant à commenter avec amusement la course-poursuite de leurs trois amis. Sasuke observait aussi distraitement mais fut surpris et rougit automatiquement quand le blond lui fit un clin d'œil en le voyant l'observer. Il détourna la tête immédiatement et bouda dans son coin, rageant contre cet abruti qui le rendait tellement différent d'habituellement.

Ce fut alors l'heure de rentrer dans la salle, l'examen allant commencé et Naruto s'esquiva de ses deux amies d'une subtile esquive qui leur valu de s'écraser l'une sur l'autre sur le sol. Il ria fortement, les faisant rager et se précipita à sa place dans la salle pour éviter la vengeance qu'il savait terrible même si leurs coups ne leur faisait strictement rien.

Seulement alors qu'il soufflait content d'être sauvé, les deux filles arrivèrent derrière lui et lui éclatèrent la tête contre la table, faisant résonner le bruit du choc dans toute la salle suivit du geignement de douleur de Naruto qui leur lança un regard douloureux alors qu'elles partaient s'asseoir à leur tour, contentes d'elles sous les rires de tous les autres qui avaient assistés à tous la scène depuis la course. Heureusement que ça lui faisait rien, elles y avaient mis toutes leurs forces et quelqu'un d'autre aurait eu le nez cassé contre la table en bois dur. Il renifla et se toucha le nez pour faire partir le chatouillement de son nez puis regarda son brun prendre place avec grâce juste devant lui.

Il s'accouda à la table, se rapprochant de Sasuke puis s'amusa en lui soufflant un petit coup dans le cou, riant doucement avec une lueur tendre dans les yeux quand l'autre se retourna le fusillant du regard et en portant une main à l'endroit où le souffle l'avait chatouillé.

Il entendit très bien résonner le ''Arrêtes ça tout de suite ou tu le payeras cher !'' dans son esprit mais se contenta d'un sourire d'excuse amoureux qui déstabilisa l'autre qui ne s'y attendait pas. ''Et arrêtes ça aussi !'' conclût-il en râlant, déclenchant l'hilarité du blond, ses yeux pétillants de bonheur.

De l'autre côté de l'immense salle se tenait une rousse et un homme avec des cheveux extrêmement clairs mais teintés de reflets bleutés qui regardaient le couple avec amusement, heureux de voir le blond si heureux, ils allaient sûrement échapper à la catastrophe. Karin interrogea alors sur le champ celui qu'elle considérait comme son chef pour connaître ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, elle eut toutes les explications et dans son esprit, une chose était sûr, le couple allait être créé insensément sous peu. Seulement elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire, ni Naruto et le pari était plus risqué qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Naruto et Sasuke s'amusèrent plus qu'ils n'étaient concentrés durant l'examen, le professeur posait ses questions et Sasuke disait n'importe quoi des bêtises plus grosses les unes que les autres avant que le blond ne donne la bonne réponse quand la prochaine question arrivait. Naruto était soufflé devant l'imagination débordante de sa moitié et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à chaque question, une réponse abracadabrante y répondant automatiquement, plus rapide que l'éclair. L'esprit vif de Sasuke était une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus et aimait à découvrir à chaque minute.

Seulement plus il passait de temps avec cet homme plus il avait envie d'une chose, d'une simple chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réclamer tout de suite, le brun ne semblait pas prêt et il ne voulant pas se prendre un direct du droit de l'autre, il avait de la force et Naruto semblait vulnérable à ses coups, témoignant sa tête qui le lançait quand l'autre le frappait alors qu'il était sensé être plus fort que n'importe quel être humain. Il aurait l'air fin s'il arriver devant Karin et Suigetsu avec un coquard ou encore devant les hauts placés, il n'aurait pas d'excuses pour ça et perdrait sa crédibilité.

Malheureusement qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie d'embrasser ces lèvres tentatrices ou même les effleurer de les siennes le mènerait au paradis, il en était certain. Il rêvassa un instant à cette délicieuse idée et se reprit en entendant Sasuke lui demandait ce qu'il avait d'un coup.

Ils sortirent les premiers ne prenant pas le temps donné pour compléter leurs réponses manquantes vu qu'ils avaient tous remplis bien qu'il remarqua que Sasuke n'avait pas répondu à tout, il se demandait bien pourquoi. Ils quittèrent la salle après qu'il eut transmis à Karin qu'il passerait dans la soirée pour prendre des nouvelles auprès des dirigeants.

Dehors, Sasuke lui expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas que, d'un coup, il ait une bonne note alors qu'il frôlait le zéro dans toutes les autres matières. Il n'aurait pas son année et ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde, il était indécis de ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard et se fichait se perdre une année de plus, il voulait trouver sa voie, c'était tout.

Il brisa par là le cœur de Naruto, s'il s'inquiétait toujours pour des choses comme cela, c'est qu'il n'envisageait toujours pas de passer sa vie avec lui et cela le détruisit un peu, voilant son regard d'incertitudes, il y avait quelque chose en Sasuke de flou qu'il voulait connaître. Il était sûr que c'était le dernier morceau du puzzle pour comprendre la situation.

Seulement il ne voulait pas le prendre contre son gré, il voulait qu'il lui dise de vive voix, qu'il soit totalement en confiance et se laisse aller pour lui livrer tous ses secrets. Et si ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, ce n'était pas grave, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de déjà pouvoir l'emmener avec lui délivrer les autres et après seulement il aviserait. Après, peut-être que se serait sa déchéance et qu'il mourrait de solitude comme tant d'autres avant lui. Il se revoyait faire sa crise d'angoisse et se jura, s'interdit d'en refaire une. S'il devait mourir alors il mourrait, la vie était faite ainsi, déjà que la mort avait accordé à tellement de personnes de pouvoir vivre une éternité, il n'avait pas se plaindre alors qu'il avait vécu plus de deux milles, voyant le monde changer peu à peu pour devenir ce qu'il était à ce jour. Non, il ne regretterait pas puis il retrouvait les êtres aimés, ses parents, sa famille, les amis proches qu'il avait eut à l'époque, il ne devait pas avoir peur de la mort. Il l'accepterait avec le sourire, lui sourirait et la remercierait de l'avoir laissé vivre si longtemps sur cette Terre et cela même s'il mourrait d'une agonie lente et douloureuse comme il l'avait déjà constaté de ses yeux un jour. Il se reprit, se fit plus confiant et emmena Sasuke jusque chez lui.

Le brun put alors découvrir où il vivait et eut pour première pensée que l'autre ne vivait pas dans la pauvreté, bien au contraire. Son appartement était plus grand que celui qu'il partageait avec son frère. Et la chambre, mon dieu la chambre, elle avait un lit à baldaquin immense avec un matelas qu'il l'attirait fortement. Il s'y assis et crut mourir de volupté lorsque son dos rencontra la surface. Il n'avait jamais testé un matelas aussi confortable, s'il dormait là-dedans, il se pourrait plus jamais dormir dans le sien. Il s'en extirpa avec tristesse et continuant son exploration, d'ailleurs où avait disparu son abruti personnel ?

Il ouvrit quelques portes puis quand il entra dans la salle de bain, sublime soit-dit en passant avec son carrelage brillant, son éclairage particulièrement bien placé, ses vasques design, sa baignoire qui ressemblait plus à un jacuzzi et sa douche italienne, il détourna le regard et passa par la porte qu'il avait remarqué en entrant. Et là, il resta bouche bée. Il n'était pas une fille mais s'émerveilla quand même devant l'immense dressing qui se présentait sous ses yeux ébahis.

Mais Naruto était riche ! C'était pas possible autrement ! Et c'est qu'il le vit, dans le fond en train de se changer.

-En tout cas, tu lésine par sur les moyens pour ton petit confort toi ! Lui lança Sasuke, toujours en observant les alignements de vêtements qu'il ne pourrait même pas emprunté s'il le voulait, sa carrure étant trop différente de celle de Naruto. Il en fut dégoûté pour le coup.

-Ouais je sais, l'appartement est splendide, la vue aussi, surtout de nuit. Et je vais pas me priver, j'ai de l'argent autant que je m'en serve sinon je m'en servirais jamais. Déclara Naruto en terminant de s'habiller, rendant le jogging emprunté au frère de Sasuke à celui-ci rangé dans un sac.

-Merci. Dis tu veux pas qu'on échange d'appartements par pur hasard, je suis sûr que je me plairais bien ici, je te laisse chez moi sans problèmes. Souffla Sasuke envieux en fouinant un peu dans les vêtements.

-Mais si tu venais vivre avec moi ici, tu aurais l'appartement et un plus non négligeable... Moi ! Sourit Naruto, ne ratant pas la perche tendu involontairement par l'autre en lui enserrant la taille de ses bras puis en posant son menton sur son épaule, l'observant en coin.

-C'est vrai. Tu ne dis donc pas que des bêtises alors... Mais c'est bien beau tout ça monseigneur mais vous me devez toujours un réveil. Maintenant que je connais votre secret, j'en veux un serti de diamants ! Se moqua l'autre.

-Monseigneur dites-vous ? Mais voyez votre altesse, je ne suis en rien digne de ce titre. Je ne suis qu'un mécréant sans votre noble présence à mes côtés, je ne désire nul titre, nul argent, je ne désire rien d'autre que vous, même si cela est présomptueux que de m'exprimer ainsi devant vous. Veuillez m'en excusez. De ce pas, je m'en vais vous guider, votre altesse, jusqu'au plus proche vendeur de ces envoyés du diable dont je me dois de vous en racheter un. Déclara Naruto d'un ton magistrale même si tout ce qu'il venait de dire n'était que la stricte vérité et que Sasuke le comprit, le voyant dans ses yeux alors que celui-ci s'était agenouillé devant lui pour sa tirade, la finissant en le saluant respectueusement.

-Un mécréant ? Je reprends vos propres mots en disant que celui-ci ne serait que moi, je ne suis en rien digne de vous et je ne fais que vous faire souffrir ces derniers temps, ne le niez point, je l'ai senti. Je m'excuse profondément de tant d'indécision venant de ma part. Répondit Sasuke en tentant de continuer dans ce domaine même s'il ne parlait aussi bien que l'autre.

-Tu n'es qu'un beau parleur Sasuke. Un beau parleur... . Répondit doucement le blond en se dirigeant vers la sortie sans regarder le brun.

Alors que l'étudiant s'attendait à une réponse digne de son répertoire, formulée avec ce style ancien si agréable à l'oreille, il n'en fut rien. Il resta planté là en attendant cette phrase dite trop doucement pour ne pas cacher quelque chose. Il s'assit sur un pouf à côté de lui, de toute façon Naruto n'allait pas sortir sans lui ou alors il le ferait mais il faudrait bien qu'il rentre chez lui à un moment donné alors il pouvait s'octroyer un moment de réflexion.

Tout d'abord, il avait rencontré Naruto en sortant de l'examen, non même avant, dans la salle. Dès qu'il s'était assis à sa place, il s'était senti étrange et avait senti quelque chose venant de derrière lui alors il s'était retourné et il l'avait vu, il s'en souvient comme si c'était il y a quelques minutes.

Il l'avait vu souffrir atrocement, semblant combattre quelque chose d'invisible puis souffler et être envoûter par quelque chose, il avait rougi de l'air béat de l'autre et était retourné immédiatement à son devoir. Il l'avait entendu gratter à ton vitesse sur sa feuille puis se lever dix minutes plus tard et partir. Il avait lu et relu les questions, n'en avait compris aucune et avait pris le même chemin pour quitter la salle. C'était à ce moment-là que leurs yeux s'étaient croisés pour la première fois et qu'il fut entièrement envoûté.

Ce serait se mentir que de le nier, le coup des âmes-sœurs ça marchait dans les deux sens même si lui, étant un humain, il était beaucoup moins affecté par le lien que Naruto. Il voulait bien le croire sans trop rechigner vu tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis le premier instant où il l'avait vu. Après tout, il n'avait jamais réagi ainsi avec qui que se soit et n'avait jamais réussi à adresser la parole à quelqu'un autrement que pour l'envoyer balader. Déjà petit c'était ainsi, il était entouré de tellement de personnes mais aucune ne le connaissait vraiment et aucune ne s'intéressait à ce qu'il était lui, aucune n'avait jamais attiré son attention autant que le faisait Naruto. Naruto était spécial, leur relation était spéciale et leur futur serait spécial s'il suivait le chemin que lui montrait cet être spécial sorti tout droit d'un monde irréel.

Il lui fallait se décider maintenant. Il lui fallait prendre une décision, il ne voulait pas donner tant de faux espoirs au blond s'il finissait pas le laisser plus tard. Est-ce qu'il était prêt à se lancer avec le blond ? Mais s'il faisait cela et qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui, qu'allait-il advenir de son frère ? Itachi... Il ne pouvait pas le laisser, il avait besoin de lui, il avait tellement fait pour lui tout au long de sa vie, il l'avait élever et avait fait pour lui tout ce que ses parents auraient du faire. Et quand tout c'était produit il avait enfin pu aider son frère, lui rendant une partie de ce qu'il avait pour lui en l'aidant. Il s'était juré de rembourser sa dette, marqué au fer rouge dans son esprit, juré de ne jamais l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas s'abandonner à cette éternité de joie et de bonheur si son frère souffrait.

Et en même temps, le dilemme était atroce, Naruto en mourrait s'il venait à lui dire non, il mourrait par sa faute alors qu'il l'aimait aussi. Il n'avait le droit de faire souffrir l'un ou l'autre et pourtant son choix déciderait du sort de l'autre.

Il ne trouvait pas d'issus, il n'en trouverait jamais. C'était horrible de lui faire subir tout ça, horrible.

Il cria son désespoir et lança le pouf sur lequel il était assis au travers de la pièce, celui-ci atterrissant dans la salle de bain suivi d'un bruit de casse. Il eut une vague pensée pour le blond dont il détruisait le mobilier puis s'effondra à genoux en pleurs, désespéré par la situation.

Le blond n'arriva pas au pas de course malgré le bruit qu'il avait fait, il devait être sorti, cela soulagea le brun qui put soulager sa peine seul. Il avait besoin de ce moment de solitude pour se ressourcer. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire et voulait juste pleurer, pleurer pour exorciser cette peine qui lui broyait le cœur. Et dire que tout cela n'avait commencé qu'il y a trois jours et il en était là, c'était risible...

Et justement, ça ne faisait que trois jours que le blond était dans sa vie alors que pour son frère, c'était un même sang et une même chair partagés et ça l'était depuis le début. Son frère avait tant fait pour lui et il devait lui rendre la pareille, coûte que coûte, quitte à... Quitte à abandonner Naruto. Même si cette décision lui déchirait le cœur.

Naruto rentra quand il ne pu plus se tenir loin de sa moitié, la souffrance atteint un stable insupportable et il se hâta de rejoindre le brun qui, il l'espérait, n'avait pas quitté son appartement.

Il pénétra dans l'appartement sombre, aucune lumière n'était allumée et il régnait un silence de mort, pas un bruit pour déranger ce silence pesant. Il déglutit, il sentait Sasuke dans l'appartement mais ce silence ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il déposa son sac dans l'entrée et pénétra enfin chez lui sans briser le silence religieux ni l'obscurité présente, pourtant l'ambiance aurait changé du tout au tout mais il sentait qu'il ne devait rien en faire, un mauvais pressentiment lui étreignit le cœur et il se hâta de trouver son brun. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Quelque chose clochait et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se dirigea alors vers son dressing, le sentant là-bas. Il n'avait donc pas bouger puis tout à l'heure ? Il y avait définitivement quelque chose. Il poussa la porte de la salle de bain et constata le désastre, un des poufs de son dressing avait été lancé par ici et s'était écrasé contre les miroirs, les brisant en milles morceaux, morceaux qui volèrent au travers de la pièce et déchiquetèrent le pouf par la même occasion, éparpillant son rembourrage. Le spectacle l'étonna et il se rua dans son dressing pour trouver le brun recroquevillait sur lui-même au fond de la pièce, sa tête enfouie dans le creux que laissées ses jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine entourées de ses bras. Il accourut jusqu'à lui, l'angoisse douloureuse l'étranglant, une boule de stress nichée dans sa gorge ne l'aidant pas à déglutir.

Il s'accroupit face à lui, n'arrivant pas à prononcer un mot ni à le toucher. Il avait trop peur de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Pourtant il le fallait bien, il ne pouvait le laisser comme cela. Il prit son courage à deux mains et posant une main sur sa tête pour lui caresser les cheveux en prononçant son nom le plus doucement qu'il pouvait.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui... s'est passé ? Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Murmura Naruto d'une voix débordante d'inquiétude, de tendresse ainsi que de tout l'amour qu'il pouvait y mettre.

Mais il n'eut ni réponse, ni réaction.

-Sasuke je t'en supplie, bouge, dis quelque chose, me laisses pas comme ça. Tu me fais peur Sas'ke, réagis s'il-te-plaît. Continua le blond avec une voix qui -commençait à trembler avec tous les sentiments qui se mélangeait en lui. Sasuke ?... Finit-il en geignant et en secoua légèrement son épaule avec sa main.

-Je suis désolé Naruto. Murmura Sasuke tellement faiblement que ce n'était qu'un souffle qui ressembla à un cri du point de vue du point tellement le silence était angoissant autour de lui.

-Sasuke ! De quoi es-tu désolé ? Commença soulagé Naruto avant que l'angoisse sombre revienne s'emparer de son corps comme du poison, le paralysant, humidifiant ses yeux par peur de ce qu'il pourrait bientôt entendre sortir de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait à en mourir.

-Je suis désolé, tellement désolé si tu savais... Mais pour... Mais je ne pourrais rester avec toi. Je vais rester avec mon frère, reprendre ma vie comme avant. Souffla Sasuke en relevant lentement ses yeux qui arboraient un air décidé qui terrifia le blond.

-Non... Non, tu peux pas me faire ça, ça allait si bien entre nous ! Tu peux pas me laisser ! T'as pas le droit ! Je ne peux pas te croire, je ne veux pas te croire ! Expliques-toi, pourquoi ? Geignit Naruto qui avait retiré sa main du bras du brun comme s'il s'était brûlé, ses yeux se brouillant par les larmes, la douleur du venin de la tristesse parcourant ses veines, le faisant tomber en arrière choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait mal entendu, c'était encore un de ses cauchemars, ce n'était pas possible.

-Je n'ai rien à dire d'autre Naruto. J'ai fais mon choix, aussi terrible et douloureux soit-il. Je ne laisserai pas mon frère, je resterai avec lui, je reprendrais ma vie là où je l'ai laissé et je poursuivrait mon existence dans... dans... dans la normalité. Expliqua Sasuke en se redressant.

-Sasuke ! Non ! Je t'en supplie ! Me laisses pas seul, me laisses pas tout seul... Je veux plus être seul ! Je ne survivrai pas sans toi, je t'en supplie à genoux Sasuke, me laiSSE PAAAS ! Finit-il en hurlant son désespoir, à genoux dans la pièce, observant le brun partir, sans même se retourner, sourd à sa détresse.

Et il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, c'était fini. Son idylle était fini. Sa vie était finie. C'était la fin. Il n'aurait eut le temps de rien, il n'allait sauver personne, son espèce allait sombrer, il mourrait en assistant à ça, il mourrait sans avoir accompli le dernier vœu de sa mère et la rejoindrait honteux. Il lui ferait des excuses pour son incompétence. Pas capable de sauver ses parents, de sauver ses proches, son peuple, ses amis, pas capable de convaincre son âme-sœur, incapable. Il n'était qu'un incapable qui pleurait sur son sort, il était faible, faible et inutile, incapable. Il hurla d'un cri inhumain qui résonna dans tout l'immeuble, qui fit s'envoler les oiseaux alentours et se retourner vers l'immeuble les passants, surtout un qui s'immobilisa dans la rue, les yeux levés vers l'appartement qu'il venait de quitter il y a quelques instants, laissant derrière lui sa joie, son bonheur, son amour mais surtout, sa vie. Il venait de mourir aujourd'hui, il le sentait et pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire demi-tour.

**A suivre...**

Merci d'avoir lu !

Une petite review s'il-vous-plaît pour m'encourager !

A bientôt pour la suite.


End file.
